Change of Tune
by MissGeorgia96
Summary: Summary too big to put in so it is in the 1st chapter. please have a look and read-only first half up, second half to come ltr rated M for safety. dislaimer:i don't own anything but the plot? AN:/ Im looking for someone who is frm texas so pm me if u r
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY:**

Bella is a rebelling 17 year old (first chapter) girl and her parents have decided they've had enough and that Bella needs a change of air. Renee and Charlie decide to send Bella to the countryside where she would stay with some old friends of theirs for six months before coming home-hopefully-a changed girl.

**BPOV**

"Bring it bitch, you can't take me on." The girl standing in front of me said as she placed her hand on my Boyfriends shoulder again. I glared at her angrily and crossed my arms over my chest before pushing her back onto her plastic bitchy ass.

"Oh I fucking think I can you fucking whore!" I screamed before jumping on her and punching her square in the jaw.

"Get off me! Carter! Get your psycho bitch girlfriend off me!" The plastic bitch screamed before I was pulled back and thrown to the ground and the girl got up quickly, scrambling away.

"Everybody go home now before I arrest you all for underage drinking or supplying alcohol to underage persons." I heard the official voice of my father and I snorted before pushing myself up.

I shot my father a glare and took Carter's hand, kissing him on the cheek before starting to follow him to his car.

"Isabella Swan, you get back here right now." My father ordered and I let go of Carter's hand and turned around, glaring at him with one hand on my hip.

"Why should I? You just broke up my party, you asshole." I said and Charlie gave me his police glare. Before I turned around and got into Carter's car beside him.

"Let's go baby." I said and started putting on my seatbelt before suddenly my door was pulled open sharply and I was pulled out the car.

"Hey! Get off!" I screamed and slapped my hands down on my father's arms as he held onto my forearms.

"Bella, get in my car before I arrest your 'boyfriend' for supplying alcohol for you." my father snarled back at me and I glared at him.

"Bella, I'm off. Don't bother calling, your dad is psycho." Carter called and I pulled out of my father's grip and stumbled to the car, placing my hands on the hood and looking in the window at him.

"Carter, baby, don't. He's just in police mode, please don't go." I called as he put his car into reverse before speeding off and leaving me there, watching the headlights.

"I can't believe you! It's my birthday, why do you have to ruin everything? I hate you!" I screamed and Charlie ignored me, grabbing my arm and leading me to his car, opening the back door of the cruiser and shoving me in the car before closing the door.

I tried to open the door and realized it was locked from the outside, like all police cruiser doors before I screamed and slapped the glass.

"Bella, if you want to have a party, fine. No boys, no alcohol, no drugs, unlike what I just broke up. Be lucky you're only drunk not high on dodgy drugs." Charlie said as he drove and I screamed before leaning back and watching the street lights of Forks go by.

"Charlie? Oh thank god, you got her." My mother said as she walked to the car and opened my door, going to help me out before I pushed her away and got out myself.

"You're in on it to, great. Both of you, I can't stand you. You just broke up the birthday party I wanted! I hate you." I snarled and Charlie grabbed my forearm and led me into the house, throwing me down on the couch and standing in front of me with his arms crossed.

"Bella, your mother and I have made a decision." Charlie said and I crossed my arms and glared up at him as my mother came and stood just behind him.

"Baby, we're sending you to go live with some friends of mine in the countryside. So you can get a change of scenery and-" "Oh my god! You are seriously trying to destroy my life! How will I see any of my friends if you send me out there?" I screamed and my mother shied back slightly before looking down at me.

"It's for your own good, Bella." She said and I glared at her. "Bella, don't look at your mother like that." Charlie said and I sneered at him.

"Why not! You are ruining my life! Do you want me to be a social nobody for the rest of my life!" I screamed and looked to the door where I saw my little brother rubbing his eyes.

I got up and walked over, picking him up and looking down at him. "Belly, please don't fight with mummy and daddy." Ricky whispered as he hugged his arms around my neck and I hugged him back before looking back at my parents.

"Don't worry Ricky." I whispered before glaring at Charlie. "I'm going to bed." I said quietly and rubbed Ricky's back lightly.

"We'll talk in the morning, no getting out of it." Charlie ordered and I glared at him before turning and walking up the stairs with Ricky.

"Can I sleep in your room Bella? I don't want to sleep alone." Ricky whispered in my ear and I smiled and kissed his forehead as I nodded.

"Sure. You go get teddy and I'll get changed and meet you there." I said and Put Ricky down by his door before going into my room and grabbing my clothes, walking into my bathroom.

I pulled off my ripped and muddy black skinny jeans, top and shoes before pulling on my long PJ pants and a tee shirt and walking into my bedroom just as Ricky was sitting down on the edge of my bed.

"Come on Munchkin, let's go to sleep." I said, my breath strongly smelling of alcohol as I pulled back the covers and lifted Ricky into the bed before climbing in on the other side and hugging him as he snuggled into me.

"Belly, I heard what daddy said. I don't want you to go away." Ricky breathed sleepily and I sighed before hugging him tighter.

"I don't want to go away either, Ricky, but I don't think I can get out of it easily this time, Charlie-dad seemed pissed." I sighed before closing my eyes and drifting to sleep beside my baby brother.

I sighed as I woke. Ricky had his thumb in his mouth and one arm wrapped around his teddy bear with his back pressed up against me with my arm around him, holding him tightly.

"Alaric? Where are you!" Renee called and I sighed before running my fingers through his hair lightly.

"Alaric?" Renee called again before opening my door her mouth making a small 'o' as I glared at her before she sighed.

"Your father and I want to talk with you before he wakes up." She said quietly and I scowled before looking back down at my brother.

"Fine. I'll get dressed." I sighed and Renee gave me a sad smile before closing the door and leaving me in my black painted room with my little brother sleeping happily beside me.

I slowly moved back from Ricky and got up, opening my draws and pulling out my short shorts, baggy black nirvana tee and my underwear.

"Bella? Where are you going?" Ricky yawned and I sighed before going and sitting on the bed beside him, running my hand through his hair lightly.

"I'm just going to talk with mum and dad. Go back to sleep, Ricky, I promise I'll be back soon." I said and Ricky pouted lightly before rolling into a ball and closing his eyes as he hugged his teddy.

I leaned forward and kissed his cheek before moving my lips to his ear. "When you wake up, you and I will make pancakes for our breakfast." I whispered in his ear and Ricky smiled before I picked up my chucks from the ground and tip toed into my bathroom.

I got changed and put on my thick and dark makeup before pulling on my shoes and walking down to the kitchen where my parents were sitting together at the kitchen table, each with a cup of tea and a coffee across from them for me.

"Fine. I'm here." I sighed as I sat down across from them and took a sip of my coffee before putting it down and pushing it away slightly.

"Bella, please. We don't want your bad behaviour around Alaric anymore. We don't want him to turn out like you are, that's why we've arrange for you to go away for eight months." My father said harshly and I winced slightly before glaring up at him.

"So you don't want me around my little brother? How harsh is that? How would you like it if you were sent away from Ricky, huh? You probably wont let me even talk to him on the phone when you send me away." I said and Renee covered her eyes and sighed before looking back at me.

"Bella, we don't want you not to ever talk to Alaric. We just don't want you around him until your behaviour is better. You can talk to Alaric on the phone when your not here." Renee said and I focused my glare on her.

"So basically you're keeping me away from my little brother until I change? What about you two changing? You've hardly been good parents to me." I said and Renee winced, my upbringing was definatly not a hot topic for her.

"Bella, we have changed to bring up Alaric but until you change, you won't see that we have changed." Renee said and I snorted.

"Don't pull that doctor Phil shit on me." I snapped and Charlie glared at me. "Don't talk to your mother like that, Isabella." Charlie said, raising his voice slightly.

I ignored him completely and looked at Renee, sighing and wiping my hand across my face slightly.

"Ok, so say I agree to being sent away for six months, I wouldn't go unless I get visits from Ricky." I said and my parents looked at each other before looking back at me.

"Once every two months." Charlie said and I glared at him. "Once a week." I said and Charlie glared back at me.

"Once a month." My mother said and I pouted. "Once a month for three days before coming home on the fourth day." I said and my parents glared at me.

"Fine. But because of it, you have to agree to not get into trouble, if you could get into any trouble there, and do what the Cullen's tell you, they are nice people for agreeing to let us send you out there." Charlie said and I smirked.

"Fine. But I want Ricky to agree too. When he agrees, I'll agree." I said and my parents scowled.

"No." Charlie said and I focused my glare fully on him, leaning back slightly and pushing my shoulders back.

"Yes. He should get a say and I wont go unless he agrees." I said and they looked at each other again before sighing.

"Fine, but we want to talk with him before he decides. And you leave on the first of October and come back in May." My father said and I snorted. "I get to talk to him first." I said before getting up and walking out the room, going up to my bedroom and peering in to see Ricky sitting up, playing with his teddy as my dark purple covers wrapped around him like a full body hoody.

"Hey monster." I smiled and walked in, slipping of my shoes before pulling the blanket off of him and jumping on the bed, lying back and wrapping the duvet around the two of us as he hugged me.

"Belly? Did you and mummy and daddy fight?" Ricky asked as he looked up at me and I shook my head.

"Nah, we just talked. I need to talk to you too, a grown up sort of talk." I said and Ricky nodded before hugging me, putting his teddy between us and hugging him too.

"Ok." Ricky said before sitting up and I sat up beside him, playing with the edge of my sock.

"Ricky, I have to go away for a while but you get to visit me and talk to me on the phone while I'm gone. It will only be from October till May. Six months, maybe eight." I said and Ricky's eyes watered slightly.

"I don't want you to go, Belly, who will make me pancakes and let me sleep with them when I have bad dreams?" Ricky said and I reached forward and wiped his tears before pulling him into my lap.

"Ricky, you get a chance to decide and I know this might seem crazy but I want you to say you think it would be good if I left." I said and Ricky pushed away from me and pouted.

"But I don't want you to go!" Ricky cried and wiped his tears before staring up at me.

"Ricky, I don't want to go either but I need to go away for a while to sort some things out. It will be good, when I get back, mummy and daddy and I won't fight as much. I need to clear my head and get away from my life for a little while. I need a change of air." I said and it hurt me so much to see my little brother crying.

Ricky crawled back into my lap and hugged me tightly before looking back at me. "You promise you'll call me everyday and I can visit lots?" Ricky said and I nodded before biting my lip lightly as I hugged him.

"Ricky, when I get back, I'll be better. I won't be sick all the time and I won't be with bad people anymore. I'll be getting help before I affect you too much." I said, tears forming in my eyes as Ricky hugged me tightly.

"Mum and dad want to talk to you about it too, Ricky, just tell them you think it would be better if I went. I'm sorry, Ricky. But you want me to get better, right?" I asked and Ricky nodded against my chest before we lay down and I hugged him tightly as he cried.

"I love you Bella." Ricky whispered and I sighed before burying my face in his hair. "I love you too Ricky." I whispered lightly.

**AN: / OK, so does Bella really want to change? Or is it just all another way to lure her parents into a false sense of security before going back to her ways.**


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV-one week after arriving at the Cullen's home.**

_Ok, so Carlisle gave me this journal thing and told me to use it as a sort of non-critical friend of sorts. Basically I write things in it and no one reads it so I can write anything._

_First, I'll talk about the Cullen Family, who, it turns out, live on a Mustang Ranch. They catch wild Mustangs on their land and tame them, breed them and sell them. _

_Anyway, there are Four Cullen's, Carlisle and Esme, the parents of the house, Alice, their youngest child and Edward, their oldest child and my mentor or babysitter as I think of him. There are three other's who live with the Cullen's too. Their names are Emmett McCarthy, Rosalie Hale and Jasper Whitlock Hale. _

_Jasper is dating Alice and Emmett and Rosalie are engaged. Jasper is Rosalie's adopted twin brother; they were born in two different places on the same day of the same year. Freaky? Very._

_My time here so far has been very tiring. On my first day, I got here and slept for along time until the next morning, when I was woken at five am by a rooster named Ducky and then told to get up and ready for the day. The sun was barely up!_

_I spent Tuesday learning about everything on the farm and how it works. I'm scheduled to do everything with Edward apart from collecting eggs, which is my job, unfortunately seeing as I am scared of chickens._

_All week was the same and today Carlisle and Edward are going to start teaching me how to ride a horse. Disastrous? Probably. Fun? Maybe. Pain free? Most likely not._

_Esme got me some new boots yesterday. They are for my farm work and for riding, I haven't worn them yet but today's the day. _

_I better go get dressed before someone comes in and drags me out of bed, Ducky woke me up twenty minutes ago and I'm still in my PJ's._

I sighed and placed my Journal under the edge of my mattress before getting up and grabbing a pair of stone washed denim short shorts, a black singlet top and a red flannel top that Ricky picked out from Hot Topic for me to wear.

I got dressed quickly and tied my hair up on top of my head in a ponytail, the hair running down from the hair tie and touching about quarter way down my back.

"I really need to get a hair cut." I moaned as I walked out my bedroom. "Which one, I'll cut it for you." Emmett joked as he walked out of his room and yawned before stretching has arms as I glared at him.

"Comedian, really, like I haven't heard that one before. Oh wait, my dad said that. Oldest joke in the book, seriously." I said and Emmett looked at me like I had a third head before I pushed him out my way and walked to the kitchen where I greeted Esme with a polite smile before going to get some cereal out the cupboards.

"No time for that Bella, here." Esme said and handed me a granola bar before pointing to the kitchen door leading out towards the main stable.

"Carlisle is waiting for you so he can teach you how to tack a horse." Esme said and I raised one eyebrow at her.

"I thought I was learning how to ride a horse? What the Fuck is tack?" I asked and Esme tsked me.

"Don't swear and tacking a horse is what you have to do so you can ride it. Go." Esme ordered and I glared at her before placing the granola bar on the bench and walking out to the stable.

"Morning Carlisle." I sighed as I found him in the last stall patting one of the horses.

"Morning Bella. Now, before I teach you how to tack a horse, take out your tongue piercing and give it to me." Carlisle said and I shrugged before poking my tongue out and pulling my stud out.

"Here, why do you want it?" I asked and Carlisle took the stud before walking out the stall and walking over to the wheel barrel filled with horse dung.

"No one is allowed anything other than their ears pierced here." Carlisle said before dropping my stud into the horse dung and using the shovel to cover it up.

"If you want it back, by all means, get it but if I catch you with it in, I'll do worse than put it in horse manure." Carlisle said and I glared at him and crossed my arms over my chest.

"It's going to close up! You so owe me cause that costed me $35!" I snapped and Carlisle shrugged before leading me back to the stall.

"Well, I will happily reimburse you for any piercings that you let close over excluding ear piercings." Carlisle said and I raised one eyebrow at him before sighing and lifting my top, pulling out my bell button piercing.

"Here." I sighed and handed Carlisle the ring before pushing my top back down and crossing my arms over my chest.

"Thank you Bella. That is all I ask." Carlisle said and I shrugged before he started to teach me to 'tack' a horse.

By the time Carlisle was happy with the way I had tacked Carla, the horse we were working with, Edward walked out and smiled at me before smiling at his father.

"Shall I start to teach them now?" Edward asked and Carlisle smiled before nodding.

"Yea. Take it easy though. Bella isn't like you; she hasn't lived here all her life and it will be hard with the Mustang." Carlisle said and I looked between the two of them before Edward took my hand and led me out into the arena.

"Carlisle and I have been working on this Mustang for months now but we've only managed to get him to let us tack him. It's time he learnt to have people ride him. And seeing as you are learning, we thought you could learn together." Edward said and I gasped as I looked at the giant white horse.

"But, I'll die! I swear." I said and Edward laughed before leading me into the arena, closing the gate behind us before leading me towards the horse.

"He doesn't have a name yet, he's our only Wild Mustang stallion. If you can get up on him by the end of today, you can name him." Edward said and I swear my eyes lit up and I grinned before walking forward carefully.

"Put your hand out flat. He'll sniff it." Edward said and I placed my hand out, letting the stallion watch me before slowly walking forward a little faster than I was.

"He's going to bite me." I panicked as the Stallion stretched his neck out towards me before pull his head back quickly and snorting as he shook his head.

"He wont. He's not being aggressive." Edward reassured me from several metres away as the stallion walked forward the last few steps before nudging my hand with his nose.

I turned my hand over so my palm was down and I placed it on the Stallion's nose rubbing up his face lightly before walking forward a step more and putting my other hand on his large neck.

"Hey big boy." I whispered shakily and the horse put his nose to my hair and sniffed it slightly before leaning his head on my shoulder and sniffing my top.

"Hey lazy! I'm not a head rest." I giggled as the horse put all the weight of his head on my shoulder and I staggered slightly.

The horse snorted and made a little noise before nodding his head up and down a few times and pushing my shoulder with his nose.

"I don't get it." I called to Edward and he laughed as the Stallion moved forward so I was standing mostly under his large head with the top of my head barely at the same height as his shoulder.

I turned and looked at Edward with one hand on the Stallions neck and the other on its nose, patting it as Edward walked forward and smiled at me.

"He's decided you are worthy of something." Edward said and went to move closer but the horse snorted and moved around me whinnying loudly at Edward and stomping its front foot before snorting somewhat angrily at Edward.

"Ok, he's protective of you, weird but, ok I guess." Edward said and I smiled before placing my hand on the horse's side and walking around him, walking up to Edward and smiling.

"Ok, what's next?" I asked and Edward grinned before walking over to the horse with me. He helped me get into a padded Jacket and a helmet before smiling at me and walking to the front of the horse.

"Now, you learn how to get onto a horse." Edward said and held the horse's reins as I went to the side of the horse and placed my hands on either side of the saddle.

"Ok, what do I do?" I asked and Edward smiled before pointing to my front hand. "Put your left hand on the horn of the saddle and your right hand on the back. Make sure the saddle is secure by pulling slightly." Edward said and I did what he said, nodding once I was sure the saddle was secure.

"Ok, now place your left foot in the stirrup and tighten your grip on the saddle." Edward ordered and I tightened my grip before lifting my leg as high as I could get it and placing it in the stirrup. I looked at the horse and saw he was looking back at me slightly before I looked back at Edward.

"I want you to jump up into the saddle, using your right leg to push you up as hard as you can. Use all your strength to push yourself up and into the saddle." Edward ordered and I hesitated slightly before doing as he said, gasping and screaming as the horse suddenly moved and I fell back onto my but.

"Ow! That hurt!" I moaned as Edward calmed the stallion before helping me up while still holding onto the reins.

"You did well, Bella. Again. The horse was spooked by it because he hasn't had a person on his back before so don't be alarmed, he'll be readier for it this time." Edward said and I groaned before looking up at the horse and walking to his side again.

"Good Bella." Edward said as I got to where I was before I jumped before I looked up at the horse and looked into the eye watching me.

"It's ok big boy, I'm not going to hurt you." I said before pushing myself off the ground. "Swing your leg over him quickly!" Edward ordered and I did as he said before landing uncomfortably in the saddle and adjusting my position so I was sitting the way Carlisle had told me to sit when we were tacking his horse.

"Edward, I'm on a horse!" I gasped and gripped onto the horn of the saddle tightly as I looked down at the ground.

"Good girl Bella. That was great! Now, give your horse a pat to thank him for letting you up." Edward said and I smiled before patting the horse's neck happily.

"Good boy." I smile and Edward laughed before coming to the side of the horse. "Move back in the saddle a little bit and lie forward over his neck. This is how you rest when you are on a horse." Edward said and I grinned before doing as he said slowly, the horse shifting slightly and stretching his neck before pulling his head back and shaking it, making me wobble slightly.

I sat up and smiled at Edward before looking down at the ground. "What now?" I asked and Edward laughed before patting my leg lightly.

"Now we go to lunch, Bella. I'm sure you and your new horse want a break before we continue on." Edward said and I smiled before freezing.

"Wait? My new horse?" I asked and Edward nodded and chuckled. "My parents and your parents talked and when we are finished, seeing as you live right down the road from a stable, they decided you can take a horse home with you." Edward said and I grinned before pouting.

"How do I get down?" I asked and Edward grinned. "Lean back in the Saddle and swing your right leg up and over the horse's head. Keep your balance." Edward said and slowly I did as he said before sitting and looking down at him as he looped the horse's reins over the horn of the saddle and stood in front of me, reaching up and placing his hands on my hips.

"Place your hands on my shoulders and I'll lift you down." Edward said and I nodded before leaning forward. I didn't think about the distance and I gasped and squealed as I fell forward and took Edward down to the ground, landing on top of him.

"Oh I am so sorry!" I gasped and Edward laughed before looking up at me. "Its fine, Bella. Lot's of people fall of horses." Edward said and I pouted before slapping his chest lightly.

"Yea lots of people don't land on you." I said before placing hands on either side of Edward's head and pushing myself up, grabbing Edward's hand and trying to help him up before I was pulled down instead.

"Whoops." Edward said and I giggled as he rolled so I was lying beneath him. "That was no accident!" I giggled and Edward grinned before getting up, pulling me up with him.

I looked up into Edward's eyes as he held me close to him and I got lost for a moment before stepping away from Edward and turning to the horse, unclipping the reins before hanging them over a post on the gate.

"Let's go inside, I'm starving cause I missed breakfast." I moaned and Edward laughed before we ran into the house and devoured some food.

"Have a bit of a break and meet me out in the arena in twenty minutes." Edward said after we had eaten and I grinned before turning to Esme.

"May I please use the phone? I wana talk to my little brother." I said and Esme smiled before nodding.

"Of course but don't be too long." Esme said and I smiled before taking the portable phone and going into my room, closing the door and dialling home.

"Hello Renee Swan speaking." My mother answered and I sighed before looking out with window.

"Hey can I speak to Ricky?" I asked and Renee sighed loudly before calling for Ricky.

"Bella, I would be nice if you had called home to talk to me for once." Renee said before I heard Ricky's little voice.

"Hey Ricky, its Bella." I smiled and Ricky shouted my name. "Bella I miss you so much! I made you a picture in morning school yesterday and mummy hung it on your pin board so it won't get ruined till I come see you!" Ricky said and I giggled before biting my lip lightly.

"That's so cool Ricky, I can't wait to see it." I smiled and Ricky laughed. "Bella, what's it like there? Is it cool?" Ricky asked and I smiled.

"Yea it is. I bet you would love it here. They have a rooster named Ducky and the most amazing thing happened today." I said and Ricky laughed.

"Tell me! What happened? Please!" Ricky shouted into the phone and I laughed.

"I got up on a horse and best of all; I get to bring the horse home when I come." I said and Ricky laughed.

"That's so cool Bella! I can't wait to come. What's your horse's name?" Ricky asked and I smiled.

"He doesn't have one yet but I'm thinking about it. Why don't you think of names too?" I said and bit my lip.

"Yea! That would be awesome. Oh Bella, mummy said I have to go now." I could hear the pout Ricky made and I sighed before nodding to myself.

"Ok Ricky. I love you babe and I promise I'll talk to you soon. I miss you. Bye" I said and listened to his reply before hanging up and looking at my clock to see twenty minutes had gone by.

I bolted from my room, placing the phone back where it belonged before running out to the arena and meeting Edward just as he was about to walk into the Arena.

"Hey." I gasped and Edward opened the gate as he smiled at me. "Hey, I heard you talking to your boyfriend so I left you up stairs." Edward said and I gasped before giggling.

"Edward, if Ricky is my boyfriend, that is incest and I'm a major cougar." I said and Edward raised on eyebrow at me as we walked over to where I had left the reins.

"But you said I love you babe?" Edward said and I giggled before placing one hand on his cheek and looking into his eyes.

"I always say that to my brother. He's only five and he misses me…and I miss him too. He's the only person I can talk to who won't judge me, even though he sometimes doesn't understand." I said and Edward nodded before giving me a small hug.

"You can talk to me if you want." Edward said and I smiled before looking behind me to see the horse walking closer.

"Let's get going." I said and turned and walked up to the horse, clipping his reins on and patting his nose before looking at Edward.

"Put his reins over the horn of the saddle and hold them there as you get up." Edward said and I nodded before slowly doing as he said, stopping when I had my foot in the stirrup.

"Are you sure this is safe?" I asked and Edward laughed. "I was just about to stop you because you forgot the most important things." Edward said and held up my padded vest and helmet.

I groaned before walking over with the horse following and took them, putting them on before walking back a bit and getting into the right position.

"Go on Bella. I know you can do it." Edward said and I glared at him before pushing myself up and swinging my leg over, shoving my right foot in the other stirrup.

"Good boy." I whispered and gave the horses neck a sloppy pat as he stood completely still.

"Now hold the reins like this." Edward said and moved my hands so they were right before moving to adjust my stirrups to the right level.

"Good Bella. Now to make the horse move forward give him a light kick in the side with your heel." Edward said and I did as he said gasping as the horse bolted forward a few steps before slowing down to a walking pace.

"Good, now to turn, pull to the side you want to go." Edward said and I rode to the end of the arena. I pulled lightly to the left and the horse snorted and ripped the reins out my hands as he pulled his head forward, sharply turning right.

I gasped and screamed as I fell down from the horse because of his sharp movements. I hit the ground with I hard blow that left me breathless and gasping as I lay there.

"Bella! Are you alright?" Edward shouted as he ran over and knelt down beside me. "Ow!" I moaned as I moved slightly and Edward smiled.

"I feel like I've broken everything." I pouted and Edward laughed before standing up and taking one of my hands, pulling me up slowly and hugging me with one arm as he dusted with sawdust off of my back and but.

"You'll be fine. Now, are we ready to get back up there?" Edward asked and I pouted but nodded and slowly walked over to where the horse was standing.

"You are a bloody pain in my but. You remind me of my old Chevy Truck, only that had Lightening streaks and a poem painted into the side." I said and then a thought came to me.

"Cold, fire, lightening, blue, red, flames, magic, mystical…hm. What about Mystic?" I said as I pushed myself up into the saddle and gathered the reins how Edward had showed me.

"Edward, what do you think about Mystic? For the horses name I mean." I said and Edward shrugged.

"Sounds good. Now try again." Edward said and pointed towards the end of the arena.

"Ok, come on Mystic." I said and the horse's ears turned back like he was listening to me. "Yea. Mystic, that's your name now. Do you like it?" I asked and the horse nodded its head, making me giggled as I got to the end of the arena.

Without thinking I pulled the reins lightly to the left and smiled as Mystic followed my orders before I bit my lip and pulled back slightly to stop him once we were facing Edward.

"Let's go a little faster." I said and gave Mystic a light kick before following it through with another kick to get him to jog.

I grinned as I sat in the saddle and once at the end of the arena I turned Mystic to the right and I made a circle around Edward before stopping.

"This is fun." I smiled and Edward laughed. "Not everyone from the city can come in and be trotting their horse without instruction on the first day." Edward said and I grinned before patting Mystic on the neck.

"Can I learn more now? I want to be out here as long as possible." I said and Edward grinned before continuing to teach me.


	3. Chapter 3

**BPOV (The next morning)**

_Ducky hasn't crowed yet, I just woke up and now I'm writing._

_Yesterday was so much fun. Edward taught me how to get on a horse, walk, turn, sitting and standing trot, gallop and canter! Today I'm being taught how to jump. _

_Oh, and I got given a horse, I'm calling him Mystic because, I don't know, there's just something mystical about that horse. Mystic is a Wild Mustang Stallion and Edward said that it's unlikely for a horse to be so tame after only one session with me but I guess I just have a connection with the horse._

_A month back, I never would have though that I would like coming to a Horse Ranch and learning how to ride and look after horses but in all truth, I love it. I feel so free here. Esme and Carlisle have rules that basically have me working or riding from 6.30 am to 4pm but then I can do what I want. It's weird, being here is so different from home._

_I miss my brother and…maybe, just maybe, I miss Charlie and Renee a little bit too. Weird. _

_I better go. Ducky just crowed and I have to get dressed and collect the eggs. Wish me lucky defending myself from chickens._

I smiled and slipped my journal back into its hiding place before pulling on my stone wash jeans, riding boots, v-neck tee shirt and my old hoody.

"Time to face the chickens." I sighed as I walked out the kitchen door. No one was awake and I smirked as I walked into the chicken coop to see Ducky was locked out now so he wouldn't attack me.

I quickly collected the eggs and walked out, grinning as I walked back to the house and put them on the bench before going into the cupboard and pulling out some cereal, milk and a bowl.

"Oh, Bella, morning." Alice yawned as she walked in wearing her PJ's with her clothes over her arm.

"Morning Alice." I smiled before sitting at the table and munching on my cereal. Once I was done Esme was only just walking into the Kitchen.

"Morning Esme. I collected the eggs already; I'm just going out to see Mystic now." I smiled as I washed my bowl and put it away before walking out the kitchen door and running to the stables where I found mystic's loose box and opened the top half of the door.

"Morning Mystic." I smiled as the horse came over to me and nudged my hoody lightly before I patted his neck and face.

"Bella! Seeing as your up, would you like to help me with feeding all the horses this morning?" Carlisle said as he walked in and I smiled before nodding.

"What can I do first?" I asked and Carlisle grinned at me. "Open up the top half of every stall and collect the horses hay net." Carlisle said and I smiled before reaching over and grabbing Mystic's hay net.

I did as I was told and I learnt how to feed the horses before I was told to tack Mystic.

I walked into the tack room and picked up Mystic's reins and bridle and hung them over my neck before picking Mystic's saddle and saddle blankets off his hook.

I stumbled to Mystic's stall and placed his saddle on the fence, hanging his saddle blankets over the top of it and the Bridle and reins on the hook outside his stall.

"Come on Mystic, let's get you ready." I grinned and I took his bridle and placed the bit in my hand, putting my hand to Mystic's mouth.

"Open." I said and rubbed his cheek until he opened his mouth. Once I had his bridle on tightly I clipped on his Reins and placed his saddle blankets on before placing the saddle on and tightening it till it was just perfect.

"Bella, there you are." I heard Edward say and I turned and looked at him, smiling as he held onto another horse by the reins.

"Mount Mystic and meet me at the gate to the arena. We're riding out into one of the paddocks today." Edward said and I grinned before nodding and opening the bottom half of the stall door.

"I'm ready." I smiled and Edward led his horse away. I followed with Mystic and once I was out of the stable I mounted Mystic and rode him over to where Edward just mounting his horse.

"Let's get going then." Edward grinned and I followed him to a very low fence and Edward smirked before galloping up to it and jumping it.

"Bella, follow what I did. Tighten the reins slightly and gallop to the fence, once you get to the fence, Mystic will show you the rest." Edward said and I gulped before nodding and doing as he said.

I closed my eyes slightly as we reached the fence before I gasped as Mystic jumped the fence before landing on the other side and trotting forward a little bit.

"I did it!" I squealed and Edward rode his horse close to me and placed one hand on my thigh, rubbing it lightly before walking his horse forward.

I stayed in place for a few moments, watching as Edward walked away before I kicked Mystic into a trot and caught up with him.

"Ok, so I know nothing about you, Edward. Tell me about you, I wana know everything I can." I smiled and Edward looked at me and smirked before continuing to look forward.

"Well, let's see. I was born at the nearest Hospital to here; my father has lived here all his life, my mother used to live in Chicago and fell in love with my Father when her parents sent her here to live for a short time. Esme was a lot like you. She hated being told what to do and she was always in trouble. Anyway, I'm 26 and I'm single, though I used to be in a relationship a few months back and I love the wide open space of the country." Edward said and I smiled.

"Tell me about your childhood, Bella." Edward said and I scoffed lightly before looking into the trees on the other side of the paddock.

"I can't talk about that. I've never been able to talk about my childhood." I whispered and Edward nodded before looking over at me.

"Well then, tell me about your life at home." Edward said and I smirked slightly. Edward was very pushy.

"Well, at home, it's…different. I can see that what I do at home is bad but…I don't know. I still do it all. I still drink; take drugs, sneak out and everything else. Maybe it's because I'm fucked in the head or maybe I'm just acting out for attention. My parents never gave me attention as a kid." I whispered the last part as a tear ran down my cheek before I wiped it away and looked back at Edward.

"Come on, let's gallop there." I said and kicked Mystic into a quick trot, waiting for Edward to gallop in front of me before I pushed Mystic into a Gallop and rode beside him.

When we finally stopped we were on at the edge of a calm lake and there were horses standing around us. "There aren't any jumps." I said and Edward smiled as he dismounted his horse and opened up his saddle bags, bringing out two small bags and a water bottle.

"Mum said that we should take a break today so I bought you here. I come here as often as possible just before sunset because it looks so amazing with the light sparkling on the water." Edward said and I smiled before leaning back and flicking my leg over Mystic's head.

"Come help me down?" I asked and Edward walked forward and placed his hands on my waist, waiting for me to place my hands on his shoulders before he lifted me down.

I stood right in front of Edward and looked up into his eyes for a few moments before I stepped away and blushed.

"Um…where do we tie up the horses?" I asked and Edward shook his had lightly before looking at his horse.

"No need to. Just take Mystic's bridle off and put the halter on him." Edward said and reached into his other saddle bag and pulled out two halters.

I grinned and pulled Mystic's bridle off, replacing it with the halter before walking over to the edge of the lake. I looked into the water and smiled before pulling off my boots and socks.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked and I looked back at him and winked before pulling off my hoody and tee shirt.

"It's a nice day for a swim, Edward." I said and looked at him as I stood there in only my padded black bra and my jeans.

"Uh…yea." Edward said and I pouted before walking over to him and placing my hands on his shoulders. Time to put my flirting into play

"What do you think, Edward? Should we skinny dip?" I whispered in his ear and Edward blushed before I giggled and walked backwards a bit, pulling off my jeans and placing them with my other clothes before walking down to the water and stepping into it, walking in until the water was up to my but and looking back at Edward.

"Well, come on!" I giggled and put my hands on my hips and watched as he removed his shirt, shoes, socks and pants, leaving him in only a pair of blue boxer-briefs.

"I'm coming." Edward said and walked into the water, walking right up to me and standing barely an inch away from me, looking down at me as he placed one hand on my hip and the other on the side of my neck.

"You are a wild girl." Edward whispered in my ear and kissed the edge of my lips lightly before pulling back and looking down at me.

I looked up into Edward's emerald eyes with my mouth partly open before I placed one of my hands on the back of his neck and the other on his chest, pushing myself up on my tip toes and pressing myself against Edward and I kissed him.

I wound my fingers into Edward's hair and I smirked slightly as Edward leaned down and swept me up, placing his hands on the backs of my thighs and pulling me tight to his chest as he kissed me.

"I like this type of swimming." I giggled as I pulled back from Edward to catch my breath. Edward smiled and I blushed before Edward put me down.

"Let's really swim now." Edward said and I grinned before turning and running through the water till it was up to my neck before I had to start swimming.

"Come on gorgeous!" I giggled and Edward laughed before wading to where I was. Edward stood with his shoulders and head out the water and I pouted seeing as I could barely touch the bottom without my mouth going under the water.

"Not fair! You're tall." I pouted and Edward took hold of my arm and dragged me closet to him, placing my arms around his neck and lifting me so my head was a little higher than his.

"Nice view." Edward muttered and I looked down to see my breasts were pressed right against Edward's chest and he was looking down into the 'v' between my boobs.

"Don't get used to it." I giggled before pulling Edward's face to mine and kissing him.

"Oi! Get out the water now!" I heard someone shout and I gasped and pushed myself back from Edward slightly to see Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett standing at the edge of the water.

I blushed as Emmett and Jasper laughed and Carlisle looked really mad as he looked at me.

"Shit! We got caught." I whispered and Edward just scoffed lightly before turning and walking, letting me hold onto his shoulders and swim slightly until I could stand up.

I have got to say, I am so glad that I was wearing black underwear that wasn't see through when wet.

"Edward, Come with me. Bella, go get dried and dressed, now." Carlisle said, not looking at me as Jasper handed me a towel before he and Emmett walked me over to where my clothes were sitting.

"I hope you are ready to give up your ears. Carlisle look's pissed." Jasper said and I shivered slightly under the towel as I dried off my legs before pulling on my jeans.

"I don't see the big deal. It's hot so I decided we should go swimming. It's not Edward's fault." I said and Emmett and Jasper laughed before I glared at them.

"Bella, Edward isn't being told off, trust us. You on the other hand? Your parents sent you here because of your bad behaviour so Carlisle definatly won't see this as 'good behaviour' and let you off with a smack on the hand." Emmett said as he and Jasper turned around.

I dried off my top half and pulled my top on before sitting down on the ground and pulling on my socks and shoes.

"Who cares? I've never cared about my behaviour so why should anyone else. We were only having fun." I said and stood up, pulling on my hoody before walking over to where I had left Mystic's bridal and picking it up.

I walked to where Mystic was standing and I changed his halter for his bridle before walking back over to Emmett and Jasper holding Mystic's reins.

"Bella." Jasper sighed before placing his hand on my shoulder. "You really need a break if that's how you think. Maybe you should go out with Alice and Rosalie." Jasper said and I snorted before shying back slightly as Carlisle waltzed over, looking at me angrily.

Emmett and Jasper walked over to Edward and I stood up taller, looking at Carlisle as he stopped in front of me.

"Bella, what the hell do you think you were doing in the water? And better yet, why were you kissing my son!" Carlisle bellowed and I crossed my arms and leaned more onto one leg then the other.

"It's hot! I'm the one who decided we should go swimming and if you didn't realize what a kiss was, you just got a view of it. We were having fun till you came and ruined it, sheesh." I snapped back at Carlisle and Emmett, Jasper and Edward went silent, so did Carlisle for a moment.

"Bella, you came here to stop this bad behaviour, not for you to run off and lead my son astray. You will not do this again." Carlisle said and I scoffed before glaring at him.

"Well, if I came here to stop bad behaviour, it's not working and as for leading your precious son astray, maybe if you let him live a little and didn't fucking mummy him then I wouldn't be leading him astray! As for doing this again, I'll do whatever the hell I like because you are not my father!" I screamed the last bit and Carlisle stepped back a bit as everything around us was instantly quiet.

"You are grounded. Double the work load, no free days and no horse riding. You came here to change and I am not giving up until you do." Carlisle said and I glared at him.

"Oh yea, like tightening the reins will help! Has anyone ever thought that, oh I wonder…It doesn't work! I do what I want anyway because I don't care anymore! Maybe if anyone ever stopped and thought about how everything in my life had affected me and how parents who did nothing and barely ever gave me attention as a kid would have had effect. Maybe I should just get a fucking gun and shoot myself!" I screamed at Carlisle before turning and flicking Mystic's reins over his head, mounting him quickly before kicking him into a canter and riding as fast as I could away from that spot.

"Bella! Come back!" Everyone shouted as I rode off into the forest, crying as I went.

I listened as I slowed down, looking around to see trees on all sides. "Mystic, let's go back, I don't think I want to go this way." I said and Mystic nodded his head and snorted before turning without instruction from me.

I heard a loud padding and I screamed before kicking Mystic into a canter and pushing myself up so I was standing in the stirrups so Mystic would go faster.

"Hurry Mystic!" I gasped as I heard whatever it was getting closer and closer behind us. Once I was out of the forest with Mystic I kept going seeing as the thing was still hot on our trail, not slowing or looking behind me.

"Come on Mystic, faster. Get home, Mystic, its right behind us." I breathed and Mystic somehow managed to push himself faster, leaping up over a fence and going faster.

"Bella! Wait!" I heard someone screaming and I stole a glance behind me to see Carlisle was the thing riding after me but he was far behind us.

"Thank god. I thought you were some beast following us." I gasped and pulled Mystic round to the left and slowing him to a walk before stopping beside Carlisle with our horses and us facing opposite directions.

"Bella, that was amazing for a first time rider. How did you do it?" Carlisle asked in fascination and I shrugged before remembering I was mad at him and glaring.

"Don't know. I'm leaving." I said and rode Mystic round Carlisle and his horse before pushing Mystic into a fast walk, not looking at Carlisle as he pulled his horse in beside me and watched me.

"Bella, we're not going back. You and I are going to go and have a talk. Come on, this way." Carlisle said and turned his horse so that he was in my way and pushed Mystic's nose slightly till I gave up and turned so I was going the same way as him.

"What? I don't really want to talk, I'd rather go do work." I snorted and Carlisle shook his head lightly before turning his head and looking at me as we walked.

"Bella, tell me about when you were a kid." Carlisle said in a stern voice and I pulled Mystic to a stop and shook my head.

"Oh no. No way in hell am I talking to you about that. You're not some Malibu therapist and I'm not some cheap bimbo with daddy issues so if you will excuse me, I'll see you when you get back to the house." I said and quickly turned Mystic and started trotting back to towards the house.

When I reached the house I went into the arena and patted Mystic's neck before riding Mystic around the outer edge of the arena, starting with a walk and slowly working up to a canter before working him back down again to a walk and walking around the arena several times.

"Bella, it's time for dinner. Come inside, dear." Esme said as she walked over to the fence and leant on it, smiling at me. I shook my head and stopped Mystic in front of her.

"No thanks. I think I'll just walk Mystic around the arena a few more times then groom him and put him in his box." I said before kicking Mystic back into a walk and continuing.

Once she was gone I walked Mystic into the stable and dismounted before putting Mystic in his box and grabbing a grooming kit.

Once I was done I put his feed bucket in his stall and checked his hay net before walking out into the arena and sitting in a corner in a shadow where the lights didn't reach.

I looked up at the sky and smiled before pulling out a picture of me and Ricky from a few months ago when I took him to sea world for his birthday.

I smiled at the picture, a tear falling down my cheek as I played with the dog-eared corner of the picture.

"Hey, you must be cold." I heard a voice say and I looked up as Edward sat down beside me and took of his jacket, wrapping it around my shoulders.

"No, I'm not." I said and pulled his Jacket off and handed it back to him as I wiped my tears.

"Bella, you feel so cold, please just put the jacket on." Edward said in an exasperated voice and I sighed before taking his Jacket and pulling it on before he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into his side, letting me lean on him as I looked down at my picture.

"Is that you and your little brother?" Edward asked and I sniffed before nodding. "Ricky Coleman Swan. I miss him heaps; he is the best person in the world and my parents don't want me near him because of what they did to me. Ricky's 5." I sighed shakily and Edward hugged me tightly.

"What did they do to you? I don't get it." Edward said and I laughed lightly before looking up at him.

"And you won't. I don't talk about that to anyone." I said and Edward nodded before hugging me tightly.

"Bella, I want you to know that I hope someday you'll come and talk to me. If you do, maybe you can let it go." Edward said and I smirked before snuggling into his side and the warmth he was letting out.

I sighed and let myself relax into Edward's arms before I heard someone coming close and I jumped, pulling away from Edward and looking up to see Emmett.

"Oh look, Carlisle's first little henchman." I said sarcastically and Emmett smiled before taking my hand and pulling me up and then Edward.

"Starting to get a sense of Humour, that's a good thing." Emmett grinned and I poked my tongue out at him before walking ahead of the two boys and going inside the house, walking straight to my room and lying down on my bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**BPOV (TWO WEEKS LATER)**

"Hey Bella, I was wondering, you know, if you wanted to do something tomorrow night?" Edward asked me as we were riding out and checking the fences.

"Like what?" I asked and bit my lip as Edward ran a hand through his hair. I looked at Edward fully and he gave me his trademark crooked smile before looking away.

"Ah, I don't know. We could drive into town and do dinner and a movie?" Edward asked and I giggled at how nervous he was before I pulled Mystic to a stop smiling as Edward stopped just a little in front of me.

"I think I would like that." I said and Edward grinned before I pushed Mystic into a trot and trotted a few metres away before turning slightly and seeing Edward was still walking.

"Bella, stop and look out to your right." Edward called and I moved to the top of a little hill and looked to my right, gasping as I saw Wild Mustangs.

"Edward, they're so beautiful." I gasped and Mystic snorted and pawed at the ground with his hoof. "So are you Mystic." I giggled and Edward chuckled as Mystic nodded his head before whinnying.

"This is where we caught Mystic. He was around here with a mare and a foal so we think he's a father already." Edward said and I smiled slightly before patting Mystic's neck.

"Where did the mare and foal go?" I asked and Edward shrugged. "Emmett and Jasper went after the mare and foal but never found them, they bolted into the bushes as we fought with Mystic." Edward commented and I nodded before turning Mystic back towards the fences and looking back at Edward.

"Come on, let's go." I said and started walking Mystic down another Fence line.

"Bella, we were only supposed to go to here then go back." Edward said and I shrugged before continuing to walk Mystic Forward.

"Bella, Turn around, we're going back." Edward ordered and I pulled Mystic to a stop and glared at him.

"Did you just tell me what to do?" I snapped and Edward glared back at me before riding forward and taking hold of my reins.

"Yes I did, Bella. It's almost sunset and Carlisle want's us home before it gets dark." Edward said and pulled on Mystic's reins, making him turn around till we were facing the way Edward wanted me to go.

"I can't believe you. I don't take orders, you know that." I snapped and pulled back on the reins until Mystic stopped walking and just stood there.

"Bella, come on. Now." Edward ordered and I glared at him as I crossed my arms and shook my head. "Fine then." Edward smirked and came closer to me before leaning over and quickly taking me by the waist, pulling me onto his horse behind him and hooking Mystic's reins around his arm.

"Edward! NO DON'T!" I screamed and swung my arms around Edward's waist as he took of at a canter, not looking as if his cared if I fell.

"I can't believe you! You can fucking stick your date." I screamed when we got back and Edward slowed to a walk, giving me time to quickly jump down off of Clarisse.

"Bella you got told when you got here that if you aren't going to follow orders willingly, you will be made to." Edward said and I glared at him before snatching Mystic's reins and leading him into the stable, quickly getting him ready for the night before going inside.

When I sat down at the table, I sat beside Alice and I talked to her all through dinner and after I had washed the dishes I grabbed a hoody, my boots and my journal, going out into Mystic's stall and sitting beside him as he lay down in the hay.

"Hey Mystic, I thought you would be better company that what I have inside the house." I said and Mystic snorted and nodded his head before lying his head down and letting me lean up against his body as I opened my journal.

_Disaster! This morning everything was fine…that was until Edward started ordering me what to do. We were in charge of checking the fences after lunch and so Edward and I rode out on our horses and did that but then I wanted to go around a different way to what we had come and Edward told me to turn around and that we were going back. He whisked me off of Mystic and then cantered back with me on the back of his horse, screaming at him most of the way. I told him to fucking stick his date. There is no way in hell I am going on a date with him now…oh, I forgot to say that, before I got pissed of at Edward he asked me on a date, but that doesn't matter anymore._

_I'm sitting in Mystic's stall and leaning up against him. He's a pretty tall horse but his fat belly makes up for it, especially since it makes such a nice back rest! Mystic and I have really bonded these past few weeks and I really like him. Who would have thought I would be hanging out in a stable with a silly horse? No offence Mystic._

_You know, complete change of topic but, have you ever hated someone so much for something so little and then realized you may, deep breath, you may actually love them? I think I know how that feels now. I have a tiny…ok, not so tiny, HUGE crush on Edward Cullen. I don't know why but he has an effect on me and it's…different…than it was with the other guys. It's nice and even though I said there is no way in hell I'm going on a date with him now, I still really want to. Of course, being as stubborn as I am, I'm not giving in for a long time. Edward should suffer if he wants to go on a date with me because he made me angry._

_Any who, I think I'll spend a little longer in Mystic's stall, then maybe go inside or I might just sleep out here for the rest of the night, who knows._

I smiled and drew a few hearts around the edge of where I had written about Edward before closing my journal and placing it on the bottom half of the gate.

I lay down and placed my head and arms on Mystic's belly and I ran my fingers over his coat, smiling as he turned his head to me and nudged my shoulder a bit before licking my shoulder.

"Mystic, you probably don't know anything about what I'm saying but, you won't judge me, will you?" I asked and Mystic snorted before shaking his head at me, making me giggle.

"Ok, well. I kinda think I have a thing for Edward. His eyes are so amazing and I really wish I wasn't pissed at him. I would have loved going to a movie and dinner with only him. But now…I don't know, I'm too stubborn to give up and let him have his way, that's if he even wants to date me. I don't think he does what do you think?" I asked and Mystic nodded his head making me giggle.

"You think he liked me?" I asked and Mystic nodded his head, making my giggle more before patting his side again. "Nah, he doesn't." I said and Mystic snorted at me before shaking his head like he really understood me.

I sighed and yawned before closing my eyes and snuggling into Mystic's side. "I think I'll rest my eyes for a moment." I whispered to Mystic.

**EPOV**

"Edward, will you go find Bella? It's getting pretty late and I think she's still out in the stable or arena." Esme said politely as I made myself a coffee and I sighed before nodding.

"Sure. I'll tell her to come inside." I said and Esme smiled at me before I put down my mug and walked down to the front door. I pulled on my jacket to stop me from getting wet in the pouring rain and my work boots before stepping outside the door and shoving my hands in my pockets.

I walked quickly to the stable and shoved my hood back as I walked down the aisle, looking in each stall before stopping at Mystic's stall and seeing her lying on the ground beside Mystic.

"Bella, Esme said it's time to come inside." I said and I heard murmur before Bella rolled over, her eyes closed and her head on Mystic's shoulder.

"Mystic, don't slow down." Bella murmured and I chuckled before pushing open the bottom half of the door, swearing to myself as a thick book fell to the ground, opening up on a random page.

I bent down and read a couple of lines before picking it up and reading a little more.

_I'm sitting in Mystic's stall and leaning up against him. He's a pretty tall horse but his fat belly makes up for it, especially since it makes such a nice back rest! Mystic and I have really bonded these past few weeks and I really like him. Who would have thought I would be hanging out in a stable with a silly horse? No offence Mystic._

_You know, complete change of topic but, have you ever hated someone so much for something so little and then realized you may, deep breath, you may actually love them? I think I know how that feels now. I have a tiny…ok, not so tiny, HUGE crush on…_

"Edward…"

I tore my eyes from the page and looked at Bella to see her sighing in her sleep lightly.

"Bella? Are you awake?" I asked and she giggled before shaking her head. She must have been a conversation sleep talker.

"Bella, do you like me?" I asked and she sleep-giggled before nodding as I knelt beside her, placing her journal on her lap and smiling.

"Bella, will you tell me around your past? When you were a little kid?" I asked, seeing if she would tell me but only getting a whimper out of her.

"No. I don't talk about that." Bella sighed before going into a deeper sleep, not saying anything more.

I sighed and kissed Bella's forehead before picking her up and carrying her out the stall, placing her on a chair before going back and closing the bottom half of the stall door.

"Good boy Mystic." I said and he snorted at me as he stood up before I closed the door and picked Bella up again, wrapping her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck as if she were a child before walking out the stable doors, turning off the light and closing them slowly.

I rushed quickly back up to the house, Bella sleeping on me as I walked before I placed her on the front porch swing seat and took of my coat and shoes, picking her up again and walking into the house.

I carried Bella up the stairs to her bedroom and I slowly lowered her down onto her bed, pulling off her boots and pulling back her bed covers.

"Edward?" I heard Bella croak and I smiled as I looked down at her before pushing her feet under the blanket and sitting down beside her on the bed.

"Hey, did I wake you?" I whispered and Bella bit her lip lightly before shaking her head.

"No, but how did I get here? I was with Mystic." Bella croaked and I smiled before leaning forward and kissing her forehead.

"I found you asleep in there so I bought you inside. You would have frozen if I hadn't." I whispered and Bella nodded before slowly rolling so she was on her side facing me.

"Will you lay with me for a bit?" She whispered and I smiled before nodding and pushing back the covers more before lying down beside her. "One moment." Bella whispered and I watched as she got up and pulled her hoody off before reaching under her top and doing something before pulling her bra off.

I gasped lightly as Bella tugged her socks and jeans off, leaving her in only a tee shirt and her boy short underwear before she climbed back into the bed and curled up in a ball beside me with her head on my chest.

"Come on, I don't bite." Bella croaked and I chuckled before rolling so I was facing her and wrapping my arms around her. Bella sighed and I felt as her breathing slowed along with mine and we fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**BPOV**

I sighed lightly as I woke up in a warm embrace, smiling as I looked up at Edward's sleeping face before quickly covering my face and sneezing.

"Uh, I'm sick." I groaned and pulled the covers up over my head as Edward opened his eyes and looked down at me.

"Morning gorgeous." Edward said and pulled the covers down from over my face, sighing as he looked at my face.

"Your nose looks like a tomato." Edward commented and I slapped his chest before sneezing again into my hands.

"Sorry." I muttered as Edward smirked before pulling me into his arms and rubbing my back. "Don't be sorry. I'll tell Carlisle you're really sick and you can spend the day in bed, I'll even bring you my laptop and some DVD's so you can go on the internet or watch DVD's while you're sick." Edward said and I smiled before turning my face away and sneezing again.

"Thank you." I croaked and Edward smiled before getting out of the bed and walking over to my draws.

"Here." He said and reached into my draws and pulled out a pair of long black PJ pants, throwing them to me before walking to the door.

"I'll be back once I've showered and gotten changed." Edward said and I sniffed before nodding and throwing the covers back, pulling on the pants before curling back under the covers.

I sighed and closed my eyes, resting until I heard the door being pushed open again and I opened my eyes to see Carlisle and Edward walking towards me.

"Hello." I croaked and Carlisle took one look at me before laughing. "Bed rest, no getting up for anything missy. Your nose looks like a tomato and you are very pale." Carlisle said and I groaned before covering my face.

"I told her that when I saw her." I heard Edward mutter and I grabbed one of my pillows and flung it at him, happily hitting him in the face.

"Hey!" Edward growled playfully and threw the pillow back at me before leaving me alone with Carlisle.

"I know he spent the night in here." Carlisle said and I gasped before covering my face and sneezing again.

"Don't worry Bella; we know you wouldn't do anything because you have only been here about a month." Carlisle said and I groaned.

"What's the date?" I asked and Carlisle looked at his phone. "The 25th. You're brother is coming today; I'll get Edward and Emmett to go pick him up." Carlisle said and I nodded before he got up and left just as Edward was coming in.

"Here's my laptop and I got you some of Alice's DVD's and some of mine." Edward said as he put the laptop on my bed before plugging it in and putting the DVD's on my bedside table.

Edward sat down on the bed and ran his hand over my forehead and down my cheek before leaning forward and pressing his lips to my forehead.

"Poor baby." Edward pouted and I groaned before covering my head with the blankets and shivering. Unfortunately Edward saw my shiver and I felt him pull the covers back before making me sit up.

"Here you go. Your very own Edward jersey to keep you warm." Edward said and I giggled before snuggling into the hoody and zipping it up.

"Thank you but you better get going. You have to do all my chores for today and you have to be at the airport by 4 to pick my brother up from gate 26." I said and Edward saluted me before getting up and walking to the door.

"I'll come back and eat lunch in here with you before I leave to get your little brother." Edward said and I nodded and bid him goodbye before snuggling deep into the covers and pulling the hood of the jersey up before closing my eyes and drifting to sleep.

"Bella?" I heard a little voice say as I slowly woke from my sleep and I looked up to see Ricky sitting on the edge of my bed with a bag of lollies in one hand and I piece of paper in the other.

"Hey Ricky. Sorry I couldn't pick you up from the airport. I'm sick, as you can clearly see." I croaked and I pulled myself up so I was sitting back against the pillows and I pulled Ricky up to sit beside me under the covers.

"That's ok. As long as you can get better before I leave. Anyway, Edward and Emmett took me to McDonald's and got me a happy meal before getting me a bag of lollies on the way home!" Ricky rejoiced and I giggled croakily before coughing into the elbow of Edward's jersey.

"I better disinfect that jersey before I wear it next." Edward grimaced as he walked into the room with a coffee cup and I poked my tongue out at him.

"Bella, look. It's the picture I made you." Ricky said and I looked down at the piece of paper and smiled.

"Bella, that's you and that's mummy and that's daddy and that's me and we're all playing soccer." Ricky said and I smiled as I looked down at the pink and blue stick figures with differently spiked hair.

"Thank you Ricky, I love it." I said and put an arm around him and hugged him as Edward put the cup on the bedside table before climbing into the bed on my other side.

"That's a cool picture, buddy." Edward said and I grinned before rolling it back up and placing it on the bedside table.

"Ricky, don't worry about me getting better. Tomorrow if the Doc say's I'm still on bed rest I'll make Edward be your slave all day and then I promise I'll get out of bed the next day and take you out on a horse ride." I said and Ricky grinned before wrapping his arms around me.

"Thank you Bella." Ricky whispered and I hugged him tightly as I looked back at Edward.

"Come on, it's a nice day today, I'm sure if Bella puts on her warm socks and boots she'll be allowed to come and show you the stable so you can meet her horse." Edward said and I smiled at him as Ricky stood up on the bed and smiled as he jumped.

"Come on Buddy! Let's go get your shoes on." Edward said and stood up, picking up Ricky and carrying him out the room as I slowly got up and pulled on my thick woollen socks and my boots before walking out to the kitchen where everyone was crowed around Ricky.

"Hey guys! Don't overwhelm my little brother." I said and pushed Emmett out the way slowly before smiling at Ricky.

"Come on Buddy, lets go." I grinned and he took my hand and Edward's hand before we started walking to the front door.

"Wait one minute. Bella, I told you bed rest." Carlisle said sternly and I turned around and gave him a pout.

"Come on! I'll be fifteen minutes at max, I just want to show Ricky the stables and introduce him to Mystic." I said and Carlisle looked at me sternly before sighing and letting me go.

"Come on." I said and we walked out to the stables together. Once inside the stables I walked right to Mystic's stall, sneezing twice on the way before pulling the top half of the door open.

"Hey Mystic." I croaked and the large horse put his head up and looked at me, putting his ears back and walking over.

"I've been sick buddy." I said and Mystic nudged my arm lightly before I put my hand on his nose and gave him a pat.

"Ricky, come over here." I called and Ricky ran up, gasping as he looked up at the humongous (compared to him) horse.

"Bella! He's huge! How do you get up on him?" Ricky asked and I smirked before suddenly turning and sneezing.

"With great difficulty. Edward taught me how to ride him." I said and Ricky turned to Edward and grinned.

"Edward, will you teach me too?" Ricky asked and I laughed before leaning down and lifting my little brother up, kissing his forehead.

"Sure buddy. I'll teach you to ride tomorrow." Edward said and I smiled and mouthed thank you before turning back to Mystic.

"Ricky, put your hand out flat, he won't bite." I said and Ricky slowly put his hand out, letting Mystic push his nose against Ricky's hand before I put Ricky down suddenly and sneezed again.

"Uh, sorry." I groaned and Edward walked over and gave me a hug, rubbing his hand up and down my back before stepping to the side with his arm still around me.

"Bella, are you dating Edward?" Ricky blurted out and I gasped before covering my mouth and shaking my head.

"No Ricky. I'm not dating Edward or anyone." I smiled and Ricky pouted before crossing his arms over his chest.

"But you're going to date Edward, right? I know you like him." Ricky said and I groaned before hiding my face into Edward's shoulder.

"I know she likes me too but Bella is too stubborn. I would date her any day." Edward commented and I slapped his chest before covering my mouth and nose and sneezing.

"Awe, come on. I think we need to get Bella back inside now." Edward said and Ricky nodded before running the short distance between him and Edward and tugging on Edward's leg until he leaned down so Ricky could whisper in his ear.

Edward laughed and looked at Ricky who nodded before turning to me and grinning. "What? …What!" I asked and they laughed before Edward moved so he was right in front of me and suddenly put his hands on my Thighs, lifting me up and putting my legs around his waist as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"What the hell?" I giggle-croaked and Edward smirked before turning me until I was on his back and he had his hands hooked under my knees, all the time Ricky was laughing.

"I'll get you later, squirt." I giggled as Edward and Ricky started running towards the house. I smiled and hid my face between Edward shoulder blades, smiling as we entered the house and started walking up to the kitchen.

"We're back." Edward called and I smiled before sneezing into Edward's shoulder. "Sorry." I croaked and Edward rubbed his hand up and down my thigh before walking up to my bedroom with me and Ricky following.

"Come on, we can watch a DVD, aye?" I said and Ricky nodded and Edward grinned. "Come on, I have a TV in my room." Edward said and I smiled before he walked into his room and put me down in his bed.

Ricky climbed into bed on one side of me and Edward grabbed the DVD's from my room and laid them out on the bed with some others before looking at us.

"You have Alice in wonderland?" I asked, looked down at the DVD with Edward's name written on the top.

"Yes. I actually like it if you want to watch it." Edward said and both Ricky and I grinned and nodded before he cleared away the rest of the DVD's and put Alice in Wonderland into the DVD player before climbing into bed beside me and letting me use him as a head rest as Ricky curled up in a ball with his head on my leg.

I remembered watching the first half of the DVD before it got fuzzy and I fell asleep.

**EPOV**

I smiled as I got up and picked up Ricky, carrying him to his bedroom across the hall from me and Bella before going back to pick Bella up only to find she was awake and had curled herself into my bed with her head on my pillow.

"Hey." She croaked and I smiled before going to my draws and pulling out a pair of my PJ pants and going into my bathroom, slipping out of my clothes and into those.

I walked back into the room and I climbed into bed beside Bella, pulling her to me and making her lie so she had her top half of her body pressed against mine.

I heard Bella sigh lightly into my bare chest before looking up at me and smiling. "Did you mean what you said in the stable?" She asked and I nodded before kissing her forehead.

"I really like you Bella." I whispered and she smiled before kissing my cheek. "Cool, because I really like you too." Bella whispered before closing her eyes.

I lay awake and watched as Bella slept before finally she started to murmur things and moan, making my little friend go hard.

"Uh, Edward." She moaned and she moved so she was lying completely on top of me with her hips perfectly aligned with mine, making me gasp and moan before hugging one arm around her.

"Bella, what are you dreaming about?" I asked her and she giggled before shaking her head.

"You silly. I really, really like you." Bella moaned and I felt her grinding her hips into mine and making me gasp before I pushed myself up slightly and leaned back on my elbows.

"Bella, please wake up." I gasped and Bella giggled before sighing and not saying another word. I felt as my problem went away and I sighed before lying back again and wrapping my arms around Bella.

"Oh Bella." I sighed and closed me eyes as she lay still over me, the covers wrapped around the two of us.


	6. Chapter 6

**BPOV**

I giggled slightly as I woke, feeling someone running their fingers up and down my spine under my shirt. I smirked and looked up at Edward, grinning and kissing his cheek before sighing and rolling off of him.

"Morning Bella." Edward smiled and I smirked at him and went to speak before stopping.

"I'm not sick! I can breathe! I can smell…I need a shower." I crinkled my nose as I smelt my clothes.

"I don't mind, you smell good no matter what." Edward smirked and pushed me right down onto my back, pressing his chest against mine and smiling down at me.

"No I don't. Now let me up, I need to shower and change and get everything ready and make Ricky my famous pancakes." I said and pushed at Edward's chest before giving up and glaring at him playfully.

"I want something first." Edward said and I pouted slightly before kissing his lips lightly, pulling back after a second. "One more." Edward said and pushed his lips to mine, kissing me for several seconds before I managed to push him onto the bed beside me and I bolted from the room, running into my room and closing the door.

I grabbed my towel and shower things before walking into my bathroom and getting in the shower. I blushed as I looked in the mirror across from the shower and I quickly shaved my legs and armpits, being careful not to cut myself with the razor.

Once out the showed I walked over to my draws and smiled because it was a nice day before getting dressed into my black underwear, black short shorts, a white singlet, socks and my boots before walking over to Edward's room and knocking on the door.

"Come in." he called and I walked into the room to find him standing by his draws, buttoning his pants up with a completely bare chest and wet mess hair.

"Hey, you can have your hoody back but in return I want a top to wear." I bargained and Edward laughed before reaching into his draws and pulling out a baby blue checkered flannel top. I giggled at he handed it to be before I dumped his hoody on the bed and pulled the top on, leaving it open.

"You can keep the hoody. But I want a kiss." Edward said and I pouted and shook my head as I sat down on the bed.

Edward walked closer until he was standing between my thighs before pushing me back into the bed and kissing me feverously.

"Knock, knock." I heard Alice voice before a giggle and I pushed Edward back from me, gasping and covering my face as I looked at Alice.

"I knew it!" Alice squealed and I got up and ran over to her, placing my hand over her mouth.

"Alice, not fare. I'm not actually allowed to be kissing your brother, so please don't tell." I pouted and Alice giggled before nodding and hugging me.

"You guys are going to make a great couple and don't worry, we had bets on how long it would take for you two to get together, seeing as you've been flirting and making puppy dog eyes at each other since the very first day of you being here, Bella." Alice said quickly and I blushed before looking back at Edward.

"Alice, just leave." Edward groaned to his little sister and I blushed before gasping as I saw the time.

"I better go too. I'll make you pancakes." I said and I grabbed the hoody of Edwards and ran out the room, throwing it into my room as I ran past before running down the stairs.

"Esme, do you have the things for making Pancakes? I promised Ricky I'd make him pancakes for breakfast." I said and Esme pulled open a cupboard full of baking things.

"You are a legend. Thank you." I said and gave Esme a hug before pulling out everything. By the time I had finished making the pancakes it was 7.53am and I heard someone walking down the stairs as I put the last pancake on the big plate and carried it to a table where there were several little plates, seeing as I made enough for everyone.

"Bella, Edward carried me down the stairs!" Ricky grinned and I smiled before taking him from Edward and hugging him.

"Well, Edward can have some of the chocolate chip blueberry pancakes." I said and Ricky gasped before hugging me tightly. "Can I have some too?" he asked and I grinned before putting him down on the ground.

Ricky ran to the table and got up into a seat, getting a plate and a pancake before putting maple syrup on it.

"Esme, would you like some Pancakes? I made enough for everyone to have some." I said and I heard people walking into the house before Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper all walked in and spotted the pancakes.

"Do you guys want some? I made enough for everyone." I said and they all thanked me before going and sitting down at the table.

I grabbed two small pancakes and put my plate on the kitchen counter and ate there as I watched everyone smiling and laughing and talking like a normal family. It made me smile that Ricky was getting a chance to see what a family is supposed to be like.

"Bella, earth to Bella." I heard someone whisper in my ear and I pulled myself back to reality and I looked at Edward who was standing beside me.

"Yea?" I asked and Edward gestured to the empty table. "They all thanked you and left to do their work. I sent Ricky to have a shower and get dressed." Edward said and I nodded before turning with my barely eaten pancakes and put that plate on the bench before starting to rinse the dishes and put them in the dishwasher.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked as he walked up behind me and placed his hands on my hips. I smiled and shook my head before bending over and putting the last dish in the dishwasher, turning around and having Edward push me up against the bench.

"Tell me what's wrong, please Bella." Edward pleaded and I sighed before shaking my head.

"It's nothing Edward. I'm going to go tack Mystic. Can you wait for Ricky and I'll get Emmett to help me with two more horses?" I asked and Edward sighed before nodding and giving me a light kiss on the lips.

I ran out to the stables and found Emmett in the hay loft, sitting down and cleaning some tack.

"Hey Em, me and Edward want to teach Ricky to ride and take him out. Can you give me a hand and tack a horse for Ricky and then help me tack Comet for Edward?" I asked and Emmett got up and smiled at me.

"Sure Hell-Bells. Any little brother of yours is a little brother of mine." Emmett said and slung one arm around my shoulders and kissed my cheek.

"Come on you big goof!" I giggled and pushed him away before climbing down the ladder and going to the tack room. I grabbed everything I needed to tack Mystic and walked into his stall, putting everything over the fence before going up to Emmett.

"I need the gentlest horse possible for Ricky; I don't want to send him back to my parents with a broken arm." I ordered and Emmett saluted me before going back to what I had told him to do.

"Hey gorgeous, I was looking for my mate but I guess you're better." I heard a voice say and I turned around and crossed my arms over my chest as I stared up at the large male in front of me.

"Excuse me? I'll wait for you to take you fucking foot out your mouth and then you can repeat yourself because if what I heard was right, I will deck you." I sneered and the guy laughed as Edward walked up and looked the guy up and down before hoisting Ricky up onto the fence and standing beside me.

"What has you laughing now, Jacob?" Edward asked as he lightly placed his arm around my waist.

"I was just talking to the little miss." 'Jacob' smirked and I glared at him. "I wasn't joking. I will deck you." I snarled and Jacob's eyes widened before he snorted and walked off.

"What was that about?" Ricky asked and I smirked before walking over and lifting him down.

"Just a classic case of a guy with his foot in his overly large and unflattering mouth, you know the case mini-Cena." I said and Ricky grinned before unzipping his jersey and showing me the Cena tee shirt I had gotten him.

Edward laughed behind me and I poked my tongue out at him before turning and continuing to tack Mystic.

"Ricky, go find Emmett, he's getting a horse ready for you to ride." I smiled and Ricky grinned before running out the stall and down the aisle.

"I'm finished here, shall we go get Comet ready?" I asked and Edward smiled before poking his head out the door.

Once he was satisfied he shut the top half of the door and clipped it shut before putting an arm around my waist and pulling me to him.

"Had to make sure no one was there so I could do this." Edward murmured quietly before pressing his lips to mine and kissing me feverously as I backed up against the wall.

I smirked as Edward lifted me up with his hands on my thighs and pushed me back even more against the wall before I pushed him back and made him put me down. I shoved the door open with my foot and pushing Edward out it before leading Mystic out after him.

"Go get your horse ready, I'll tie Mystic by the arena and go find Emmett." I said and Edward nodded before walking in the opposite direction to me.

"Bella! Hi!" I heard Ricky's voice and I looked around before spotting him sitting on Taz, Alice's small paint pony.

"Hey Buddy." I grinned and walked over, stopping Mystic beside them and going to throw myself up into the saddle.

"I'll help you there." Jasper's voice came from behind me and I gasped as he grabbed my waist before lifting me up and holding me on one shoulder.

"Put me down Jazz! Alice! Get your psycho boyfriend to put me down!" I giggled and Alice walked up and looked up at me before looking at Jasper.

"Jazzy, put Bella down or next time everyone's out we wont have-" "Little brother around Alice!" I said before she could continue and she looked at Ricky who was giggling before smiling.

"We won't have a game of Twister." Alice said and Emmett, Jasper and I burst out laughing before I hoisted myself up into the saddle and looked down at Ricky on the smaller horse beside me.

"You ready?" I heard Edward call and I turned to see him trotting over on Comet. "Yea. Come on Ricky, to get Taz to go, kick your heel into her side lightly." I said and Ricky did as I said. He was wearing one of the learning helmets and vest on and I smirked as Taz started walking beside Mystic.

"Nice one Ricky. Steer by pulling to the side you want to do like this." I said and kicked Mystic into a trot before slowing him to a walk once I was ahead enough and making him turn in a circle.

"Nice!" Ricky said and we turned a corner to follow the fence line, me on one side of Ricky and Edward on the other.

I laughed as Ricky kicked his heel into Taz's side but Taz just turned his head and looked at Ricky before continuing to walk.

"Come on, let's go a little faster." I said and waited for Edward and then Ricky to move faster before I slowly moved up behind them, giggling as Ricky faltered slightly before slowing Taz down to a walk.

"Maybe I'll just walk." He said and I smiled before pulling Mystic to a stop and itching my leg.

"You alright Bella?" Edward called and I nodded as He stopped before I kicked Mystic to a walk and I walked beside Edward with Ricky a few metres ahead of us.

"Are you sure you are ok Bella? You seem really distant." Edward murmured just loud enough for me to hear and I looked at him before shrugging.

"I don't want to talk." I said and Edward reached out and placed his hand on my leg before I pulled Mystic away form him a little so he couldn't reach my leg.

"I said I'm fine." I snapped as Edward gave me a sympathetic look before I kicked Mystic into a faster walk so I moved ahead and was riding beside Ricky.

"So, we should be getting back around lunch time so what shall we do when we get back?" I asked and Ricky turned and grinned at me.

"Could you play a song and sing for me?" Ricky asked and I smiled before looking ahead. "Ricky, I left my guitar at home. It was too much to bring." I said and Ricky gave me a sly smile before shaking his head.

"Mum said that I could bring it for you because Mr. and Mrs. Cullen said you have been good. Now you have your guitar here. It's sitting in my bedroom and I know how much you love to sing and play. I bet you miss it." Ricky said and I gave him a smile before looking back to see Edward was gone.

"I do miss it…Wait up a moment Ricky." I said and turned Mystic around; riding back a few metres till I could see around the corner to see Edward was galloping in the opposite direction.

"What's wrong Bella?" Ricky asked as I walked back up beside up and we continued to walk.

"Nothing…everything…I don't really know." I groaned and Ricky laughed at me before putting one hand over his mouth and trying to hold the laughter in.

"Awe Bella, I'm sorry but you sound funny. I've never heard you talk like this." Ricky said and I threw him a pout. "Will you please tell me why you're upset?" Ricky asked and I sighed before pointing to a small clearing up a bit where we could stop.

"I'll tell you over there, when we stop." I said and Ricky turned Taz and we walked into the clearing before stopping. I smiled at Ricky and he followed what I was doing and hooked his reins over the horn of the saddle before just sitting there as I turned so I was sitting side saddle and looked at him.

"Ok, so you know how the other day you asked if Edward and I were dating? Well I don't know anymore. I know Edward liked me and he has been really nice and been acting like we are dating but he just doesn't ask me out." I said and Ricky nodded as if he understood in inner workings of my mind.

"Bella, Edward likes you. He really likes you." Ricky said and I sighed before pushing my face into my hands.

I looked up at Ricky and saw him smile before I turned and looked behind me to see a horse and rider in the distance, moving quickly towards us.

I moved so I was sitting on Mystic properly and turned him so I could face the rider, watching until I saw Edward's bronze locks flying out in the dust.

"Edward? Where did you go?" I asked as he slowed slightly and I gasped and placed my hands over my mouth as I saw my guitar strapped to his back.

"I went back to get it for you. So you could play for Ricky and I." Edward said and I felt my eyes tear up slightly before I dismounted and walked over to Edward, taking my guitar and running my hand over the soft wood before looking up at Edward and smiling as he dismounted.

"Thank you so much Edward." I blushed slightly before kissing his cheek lightly. Edward smiled and I walked over to Mystic, swinging my guitar up onto my back before mounting Mystic and sitting side saddle.

"Yes!" Ricky grinned as I pulled my guitar round in front of me and strummed the strings.

"Ok Ricky, what shall I sing for you?" I asked and Ricky thought for a moment before grinning wildly.

"Sing the one you sung when mummy and daddy went to Italy and you were looking after me." Ricky said and I thought through the lyrics to the Taylor Swift song I had sung before playing the opening tune.

_You little hands wrapped around my finger_

_And it's so quiet in the world tonight_

_Your eyelids flutter cause your dreaming_

_So I tuck you in, turn on your favourite night light_

_To you, everything's funny_

_You got nothing to regret_

_I'd give all I have honey_

_If you could stay like that_

I smiled at Ricky and he giggled before I continued singing.

_Oh darling don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up_

_Just stay this little_

_Oh darling don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up_

_It could stay this simple_

_I won't let nobody hurt you_

_Won't let no one break your heart_

_And no one will desert you_

_Just try to never grow up_

_Never grow up_

_You're in the car on the way to the movies_

_And your, mortified you moms dropping you off_

_At fourteen there's just so much you cant do_

_And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots_

_But don't make her drop you off around the block_

_Remember that she's getting older too_

_And don't loose the way you that you dance around in your pj's _

_Getting ready for school_

_Oh darling don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up_

_Just stay this little_

_Oh darling don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up_

_It could stay this simple_

_And no ones ever burned you_

_Nothings ever left you scared_

_And even though you want to_

_Just try to never grow up_

_Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room_

_Memorize what sounded like when your dad gets home_

_Remember the footsteps, _

_Remember the words said_

_And your little brothers favourite song_

_I just realized everything I have is someday gonna be gone_

_So here I am in my new apartment_

_In a big city they just dropped me off_

_It's so much colder than I thought it would be _

_So I tuck myself in and turn my night light on_

_Wish I'd never grown up_

_Wish I'd never grow up_

_Oh, I don't wana grow up_

_Wish I'd never grow up_

_I could still be little_

_Oh, I don't wana grow up_

_Wish I'd never grow up_

_It could still be simple_

_Oh darling don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up_

_Just stay this little_

_Oh darling don you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up_

_It could stay this simple_

_I won't let nobody hurt you_

_Won't let no one break your heart_

_And even though you want to_

_Just try to never grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up_

_Never grow up_

_Just never grow up_

"That was amazing Bella." I heard Edward murmur and I turned and gave him a small smile before swinging my guitar onto my back.

"Lets ride for a bit." I smiled and Edward turned his horse and started leading us down a track.


	7. Chapter 7

**BPOV**

I sighed as I hugged my brother tightly, running my hand up and down his back before kneeling back and sniffing as I wiped my eyes.

"I'll call you ok? Promise you won't get into any trouble but if you do, remember what I taught you about fighting." I said and Ricky nodded before hugging me one more time.

He boarded his plane with a stewardess and I stood up and watched until the plane had left before I turned and walked out of the airport.

I walked over to the car and climbed in beside Edward, sighing and looking out the window when he wouldn't even look at me.

"What's up?" Edward asked and I turned to see he was looking at me as he put his seatbelt on and started the car. I turned back to stare out the window and rolled my eyes.

"Doesn't matter. Let's just go back to the ranch." I sighed and put my seatbelt on, readying myself for the long drive back.

"Bella, tell me or I'm not driving out the airport." Edward threatened and I turned and glared at him.

"So I guess I'm hitchhiking?" I said and undid my seatbelt before going to open the door, finding he had locked it with the main controls.

"Bella, I'm not letting you out the car until you tell me what's wrong." Edward said and I sighed before putting my seatbelt back on and crossing my arms.

"Well either start driving or be prepared for a long wait because I am not telling you anything." I said and Edward growled before slamming his fist down onto the steering wheel, making me jump before he sighed and put the car in drive.

I flicked the radio on high and we spent the drive back listening to music before i got out the car and ran into the stables, sitting in Mystic's stall in the corner so that anyone who came looking wouldn't see me.

I pulled out my cellphone and dialled my home number, letting it sit in my phone for a bit before I pressed the call button.

Three rings went by before I heard my mother's voice as she answered the phone.

"Hello? This is Renee Swan." She said and I sniffed back tears that I didn't know had formed in my eyes.

"Mom? Hey, I just put Ricky on the plane, he'll be back soon." I whispered before sniffing again and wiping my eyes.

"Ok Bella. I'll let you go now." She said and I gasped. "Wait mom, please don't go. I want to talk to you." I whispered and I heard as she sharply breathed in.

"Ok, what do you want to talk about?" she asked and I wiped my eyes as I looked up at Mystic eating hay in front of me.

"I miss you mom. I really miss you and dad." I whispered and Mystic looked down at me and nodded his head before continuing to eat his hay.

"Oh Bella, we miss you too but you can't come home yet. We arranged for six months, Bella. Then you can come home after that." She sighed and I nodded to myself.

"I know. I really, _really_ wish I hadn't put you and dad through hell. I miss you guys and wish I was back at home. I'm sorry and I promise that when I get back everything will be different." I cried and I brought my knees up to my chest and hugged them with one arm.

"Oh baby, this isn't like you. What's made you upset?" She asked and I looked up at the roof of the stables.

"I just miss you guys so much. I miss home and I miss playing my guitar to Ricky every night. I just wish I hadn't come. I've messed up everyone's life and I don't want to do that to the Cullen's when I leave." I said and Renee sighed.

"What have you done Bella? What could make them messed up when you leave?" Mom asked and I sniffed before wiping my eyes again.

"I've fallen for their son, Edward. He doesn't understand that I can't do that but everything is so messed up. First it was ok but then we kissed and he was so sweet to me and I really thought he was sweet but then he stopped talking to me and I don't know what to do." I cried and Mystic turned and nudged me lightly, eyeing me with his large eyes before turning back to his hay.

"Bella, Edward probably does understand, he's just worried. He knows what you were like at home and maybe that scares him slightly. Maybe he just isn't right for you, sweet heart." Mom whispered and I sniffed before wiping my face again.

"Mommy, I'm sorry. I miss you." I whispered as I watched Mystic munching on hay. "I miss you too baby." She said before I hung up and shoved my phone in my pocket.

Mystic looked at me before coming over and sitting down, putting his large head on my lap and letting me scratch his nose lightly as he watched me with his ears forward.

"What do I do Mystic? I'm going to mess everything up." I cried and wiped my eyes before Mystic lifted his head and his ears went back before he pushed himself up and he went to the door, snorted and whinnying before a hand pushed him back and Carlisle's head poked over the door.

"Hey Bella, we were wondering where you got to." Carlisle said and I sniffed before he opened the door and walked in, coming over and sitting beside me.

"What's up?" he asked and Mystic eyed him before turning and eating his hay so he could still watch us.

"I'm going to mess everything up, I just know it." I cried and Carlisle placed a hand on my knee and rubbed it lightly.

"What do you mean, Bella?" Carlisle asked and I sniffed before crossing my legs and sitting up properly.

"When I was six, I saw my teacher raping my best friend and I told the principal who fired my teacher. My best friend found out I told and the next thing I knew she wasn't speaking to me, like she had wanted to be raped. When I was nine my cousin beat me, making sure the bruises were where people wouldn't see them and he told me it was my fault my uncle had died. He said if I hadn't have been born then my uncle wouldn't have been rushing to my birthday party and that I messed everything up. Two years later, I saw my mother in bed with another man and I told my mother and father I had seen mom with another man. I was shouted at and screamed at, told I was a liar and that if I told lies whatever had happened would be my fault. They told me I would mess everything up. It's happened all my life and I know that if I do anything, it will come crashing down and be my fault, I would have messed it up and I don't want to do that anymore." I whispered and Carlisle put an arm around my shoulders and rubbed my back.

"Bella, will you tell me about your childhood?" Carlisle asked and I looked up at him before nodding.

"When I was little my parents didn't pay attention with me. I caught them with older people and they always denied all knowledge. Charlie was always drunk and if I wanted to eat most of the time I had to cook it myself. I don't think they got the whole parenting thing. One day it all suddenly changed. Dad stopped drinking, mom attempted cooking. It was like they were trying to be better parents for me." I sighed and looked up at the roof.

"And then eight months latter Ricky was there. Dad was always tired and got back into drinking for a while, mom slept nonstop and so I gave up my life to look after Ricky. Four years ago I started dating a guy called Corbin and he was into Alcohol and drugs. He taught me everything I know about drugs and after a while that was all I knew. I ditched school and started hanging out with Corbin more and more until we went to his house and we didn't leave for the last two months of our relationship. That relationship lasted three months but then I found I loved the highs that life gave me.

"When I turned 15 I left home and didn't go back for six months. No one knew where I was, they thought I had been kidnapped and I was all over the news but I didn't care because I spend most of my time at my boyfriends house before Charlie found me and he dragged me home, kicking and screaming all the way. I guess I've always been that unplanned, unwanted pain in my parent's but and I don't want that anymore." I sniffed and Carlisle nodded.

"Bella, what do you think about Edward?" Carlisle asked and I looked at him before blushing and looking away.

"I may really like him but that is a lost cause. I can't talk to him or anything because I like him. I can't stand it and he's been ignoring me and it really makes me want to go find a druggy and start all over again. I've tried so hard this month to not let people see that I'm hurting. I'm recovering but it still hurts." I sighed and Carlisle nodded.

"Maybe being here is good for you, maybe it isn't, I don't know but the one thing I do know is that Edward likes you, he just doesn't know how to bond with you." Carlisle said and patted my knee before getting up and helping me up.

"Esme made pancakes for lunch, do you want some?" Carlisle asked and I shook my head as I followed him out of the Stall.

"I think I'll just stay round here for a bit." I said and Carlisle nodded as I sat on the stool outside the tack room.

**EPOV**

I sighed as I dried my hands after finishing cleaning the dishes from lunch before looking out the french doors at the stables.

"Dad, How was Bella when you went down there?" I asked Carlisle as I walked into the dining room where he was finishing his tea.

"She was upset and she talked to me. She told me quite a lot about her childhood and about her life and loves." Carlisle said and I nodded as I put my hands in my back pockets.

"Did she…did Bella say anything about me?" I asked with my eyebrows furrowed and Carlisle smiled before leaning back in his chair.

"She might have. Come on, let's get down there and train up Little Storm. It's a good thing we can ride him now because he's up for sale at the next auction." Carlisle said and I nodded before we walked down to the stables.

I walked to Mystic's stall and looked in, frowning when I saw neither Mystic nor Bella were in there.

I walked out the back of the Stables and smirked as I saw Bella riding Mystic round our make-shift cross-country track. It was all flat land and was about as large as four paddocks, looping back on itself to come to an end.

I watched as she raced to the end, Mystic going as fast as he could and Bella sitting up on him like all jockey's sat on their prized horses.

When Bella came to a stop and I walked over and smiled at her as I took Mystic's reins.

"Hey, are you training for the big races now? That was amazing." I said and Bella looked down at me before pulling Mystic's reins from my hands and turning him around.

"I want to race. I just decided it feels so good up here so I'm going to do a few more laps before I stop." Bella said and I moved in front of Mystic and grabbed the reins before smiling.

"Wait for a few minutes. I'll suit up one of our good racers and come out, I'll race you." I said and Bella looked towards the Stables before sighing and nodding.

I turned and saw Carlisle had Misha, our best race horse who was getting sold soon. She was tacked and ready for Racing and I smiled at Carlisle before letting go of the reins and running over.

"Thanks Carlisle." I smiled before mounting Misha and trotting her over to Bella and Mystic.

"Three, five or nine laps?" I asked and Bella snorted before moving to where a start line was marked and grinning as Mystic tapped his hoof a few times.

"Nine." She said and I moved Misha to beside Mystic who snorted before Bella shouted 'go' and we shot form the starting point.

**BPOV**

I led all the way round the track and by the time we were ending out ninth lap, Mystic and I were about twenty metres ahead of Edward.

He really looked like he was pushing Misha to her limits and some and I grinned as Mystic snorted before pushing himself faster.

Halfway through our third lap, I had noticed that everyone had come out and they were watching us, Alice with a video camera in hand and cheering me on. Now as I crossed the Finish line everyone but Emmett cheered and I watched as Emmett pulled out his wallet and handed some money over to Jasper.

I rode over to where everyone was and I smirked before sitting back and patting Emmett's shoulder.

"Never bet against me, you will loose. Jasper, hand over my cut for winning." I said and Jasper laughed before passing $30 up to me before i pocketed it and turned around, giving Edward a little pout.

"Having fun, slow-poke?" I asked and Edward rode over and smirked at me before nudging me with his foot.

"Don't diss the teacher. I'm the reason you even know what a trot is, let alone know how to race." Edward said and I smiled before turning Mystic Back towards the track.

"I'm going to warm him down a bit." I said and loosened my stirrups before pushing Mystic into a fast trot and took him round towards the start of the track, riding along the outer fence.

"Bella, wait up." Edward called and I turned and looked at him before continuing as he caught up, slowing to a walk and staying a little ahead of him.

"You were brilliant out there, Bella." Edward said and I blushed before looking away as I felt a tear prick in my eye.

"Yea, I suppose so. I love it with the wind burning my face and Mystic moving beneath me. It was like I had been born to be here." I sighed before wiping my eyes and looking back at Edward.

"I agree, you were born to be here…with me." Edward said and I looked over at him as I pulled Mystic to a halt.

"What? You cocky bastard! You lead me on and make me believe that you like me, then you stop talking to me and behave like you don't even notice me and now you're insinuating that I belong with you? Just piss off Edward, you're too confusing, I'm going to become…I don't know! A nun!" I shouted before turning Mystic around and pushing him into a slow Gallop.

When I reached the stables Esme was feeding the horses instead of Carlisle and I walked over to her and hugged her.

"Why do men have to be _so_ confusing!" I growled before turning and walking into Mystic's stall, taking off his gear and getting a grooming kit.

Once Mystic was groomed I turned him out into the paddock where he snorted before lying down on his side and soaking up the vitamin D like he was a human.

I mucked out Mystic's stall and lay down fresh hay before filling his Hay net again, even though I had done it this morning and there was still lots of hay left in it.

"Stop what you are doing and come with us." I heard a voice behind me and I turned around to see Jasper and Emmett standing at the door to Mystic's stall with their arms crossed.

"I have to finish my work." I said and continued to pack up the mucking out things, ready to take to the next stall.

I gasped and screamed as I was lifted up unexpectedly and Emmett threw me over his shoulder before starting to walk, walking to the hayloft ladder before climbing up.

"Put me down, Emmett!" I gasped as I closed my eyes and gripped onto him as tight as I could.

"He will soon." Jasper said as he came up behind Emmett and sighed and kept my eyes closed till my feet were touching the ground again.

Emmett made me turn around so I was facing the open window in the hay loft and I looked out there to see Edward standing alone on the race track. He kicked at the fence before running a hand through his hair and kicking a stone away.

"Bella, you did this to him. We aren't letting you down from here until you find a way to fix it." Emmett said and I turned and glared at him and Jasper before sitting on a bale of hay and watching Edward.

"I did nothing; it's his fault for being such a confusing boy! All you guys are confusing! No wonder women don't go into comas from dealing with men." I grumbled the last bit to myself and Emmett laughed before pushing me to one side of the Hay bale and sitting beside me.

"Bella, we aren't confusing. It's you females that are the confusing species. Edward made you think he liked you because he does like you and then you went and get angry at him so he thought you didn't like him back and now you yell at him and tell him it's his fault. Do you get our point or shall Jasper break it down?" Emmett said and I groaned before putting my face him my hands.

"Let me get this straight. It's my fault Edward's…angry? But it's his fault I'm angry." I said and Jasper moaned before pointing out the window.

"He is trying to get you to like him! You are trying to figure out if he likes you! You're getting pissed of at each other because of it and now you both are in bad moods! You two are five year olds, no, five year olds behave better, you're donkeys!" Jasper said and I pouted.

"I'm not apologizing if that is what you are telling me to do and for your information, I am not an arse." I said and Jasper turned away and looked out the window.

"Bella, I'm not asking that. All I'm asking is that you and Edward go have an adult conversation, infact, Emmett and I are making you have an adult conversation now." Jasper said and I followed him as he and Emmett walked over to the ladder down and Emmett climbed down it before moving the ladder to the other side of the stables.

"Bring that back! I can't get down!" I called and Jasper pulled me back from the edge of the loft and made me sit on the hay bale by the window.

When Emmett came back he dumped Edward on the floor before he and Jasper left, taking the ladder with them and leaving me and Edward up in the hay loft.

"When you two sort everything out, we will let you down. But until then you're stuck up there." Emmett called and I groaned before walking back to the hay bale and sitting on it, Edward sitting on the floor across from me.

"What is this all about?" Edward asked me and I glared at him before putting my head in my hands.

"Jasper and Emmett think you and I are worse than five year olds. We're Donkeys as Jasper put it." I groaned and Edward laughed as I glared at him.

"It is true, Bella. You and I are behaving like donkeys." Edward said and I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him.

"I am not an arse, nor do I behave like one. It's your fault we're in this mess anyway." I snapped and Edward shot me a foul glare.

"My fault? What did I do wrong?" Edward shouted and I stood up and looked out the window before turning back to him.

"You asked. That's all you had to do, Edward. You wouldn't stop asking me what was wrong. You know why that made me angry? Cause everything I do is wrong and I don't want to hurt you!" I cried and it took me a moment to realize I had tears streaming down my face.

"I could do one little thing and it would be wrong and hurt you. I don't want to hurt you, or your family. I've already screwed mine over; I don't want to break your family." I cried quietly and I sunk to the floor, leaning against the wall and covering my face with my hands.

"Bella, you won't screw us over or break us. You are here to learn and get better and the only way we can help you is for you to tell us." Edward said and I wiped my eyes and looked up to see he was looking down at me.

"I will, its who I am, Edward and I don't think I'm going to change any time s-" I felt Edward's lips pressing to mine and I sucked in a sharp breath as Edward's hand touched the back of my neck and he pulled me into his lap, holding me tightly.

"You are amazing Bella and there is no way you could do anything to alter my life in a bad way. Everything you do leaves me happy, Bella. I think I'm falling for you" Edward whispered as he pulled back only an inch and looked me in the eyes.

"Edward, I'm no good for you or your family." I whispered and Edward pushed his lips to mine again, harder this time before pulling back.

"I'll ruin everything." I muttered and Edward kissed me again before I melted into his embrace and put my arms up around his neck, letting him lie me down on the floor and kiss my neck before his lips moved back to mine.

We stayed on the floor, kissing and caressing each other till way past midnight when Emmett appeared between two bales of hay and made kissy noises at us.

"I guess we can let you down now." Emmett said and I get up and walked over to the Ladder, gasping as I looked at the height before backing away.

"Why did you have to bring us to the higher bit, Emmett? I can't go down there." I said and backed up till I was pressed against Edward's chest and he had an arm around me.

"What if I climb down slightly and you climb down right in front of me so my arms are around you?" Edward asked and I bit my lip before turning and burying my head in his chest.

"Will you promise not to let me fall?" I asked and Edward nodded before leading me over to the ladder and climbing down till he was about a metre from the top.

I turned around slowly and put my legs down before climbing down so Edward's face was at my lower back before we slowly moved down the ladder together, Edward always keeping a part of his body touching mine.

When we got to the bottom of the ladder Edward lifted me down the last few steps before taking my hand and pulling me back form the ladder as Emmett started coming down.

I yawned and leaned into Edward, closing my eyes slightly as Emmett moved the ladder before we walked into the house and I walked up to my bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

**BPOV**

I stretched and grinned to myself as I looked around my room and remembered what Edward had said to me last night. Ok, so last night I was bloody stubborn but that's how I am.

I giggled slightly before rolling over in my bed and picking up my cell phone, looking at it to see I had a message from my ex-boyfriend, Carter.

_Hey baby, haven't heard from you since our party. Miss you heaps. Call you later and I'm sorry for leaving you alone with your asshole of a dad._

I groaned and deleted the text before getting up and getting in the shower. I pulled on a pair of Jeans and a blue cameo top before pulling my grey checkered shirt on over the top as my phone rang and I answered it without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello, Bella Swan speaking." I smiled as I undid the buttons to my top so only the bottom three button's were done up.

"Hey baby, I said I'd call you later." Carter's stoned sounding voice sounded and I groaned as I put my cell between my ear and my shoulder and ruffled up my hair before grabbing my boots.

"Carter, I'm hanging up now because I don't want to listen to your broke ass begging for me to come back." I said and Carter growled a 'wait.'

"Bella, What's up with you babe? I only left so I wouldn't get arrested. Come on, why don't you come over tonight, I got a large stash." He said and I rolled my eyes as I pulled on my socks and boots.

"Can't, I'm not in Forks, I'm in the country side with some family friends cause I'm changing my life around and that's starts with hanging up now." I said and pressed the end button before pushing my phone into my front pocket and running down to the kitchen, eating a granola bar and kissing Esme on the cheek before running to the main arena where I could see Edward and Carlisle working on Colby, the horse that was leaving next week with a new competing family.

I smirked as I sat down on the fence and watched as Edward rode the chestnut mare through her paces with his white cowboy hat sitting on his head.

I giggled as Edward suddenly turned towards me and I saw him jump in the saddle a little bit before he grinned and rode over.

"Hey Bella." He grinned as he dismounted Colby and walked over, putting a hand on either side of me and looking me in the eyes.

"Well, I believe I should be saying, Howdy, Cowboy." I whispered the last bit in Edward's ear before giggling as I took Edward's hat off of him and turning it before placing it on my head.

Edward smirked and looked down before standing up straight and pulling down the edge of the hat.

"Well, you must be my little cowgirl." He smirked and I pushed him back a bit before turning around and jumping off the other side of the fence.

"I think I'll go now, you hurt my feelings." I fake sniffled and started to walk a step before Edward grabbed my from behind and pulled me back to the fence.

"Here, I bet this will make it better." He said and he lifted the cowboy hat off of my head and kissed me before putting it back on me and slanting it slightly.

"There, my true cowgirl. Now, how about me and my cowgirl go for a ride tonight at midnight down to the beach?" Edward asked and I giggled before nodding and kissing him again.

"I'll go tack one of the auction horses and put them through their paces." I said but Edward shook his head.

"Nope. Esme and Alice want to take you into town today to go shopping. I'd save you but unfortunately, us guys are going to work all the horses then go inside and get ready for the little trick or treat kids coming tonight. We still need to put up our decorations." Edward said and I pushed him away before going back inside and seeing Alice and Esme both waiting for me.

Alice looked me up and down and giggled before taking Edward's hat off my head and putting it behind her back.

"Oh, Bella's got a crush." Alice giggled and I grabbed her and took the hat as I giggled with her before we linked arms and walked out after Esme.

Alice gave Jasper a kiss and I waved to Edward before getting in the back seat of the car and putting the hat over my eyes to cover them from the sun.

"Need some sunglasses?" I heard Edward's voice as Alice and Esme got into the car and I took the hat off and looked at him through the window.

"Nah, I think I'll just use this hat forever." I smiled and Edward leaned in through the window and kissed me lightly before grabbing the hat and putting it back on my head, not covering my eyes.

"See you when you get home, cowgirl." Edward chuckled and I poked my tongue out at him before the car started and we drove off.

When we got to the mall I gasped as I saw a large shopping center that we pulled up at and Alice dragged me inside of.

"So Bella, anything you want of need, you can have it." Esme said and I grinned before grabbing Alice's hand and running into an American eagle store, going to the girls section and finding a cute top right away.

Every store we went through that day Alice piled me high with clothes and forced me into the changing rooms before buying a large amount of the clothing I had tried on.

When we finally got home we had fish and chips for everyone and we walked into the spooky themed house that was surprisingly normal (other than the hall) on the inside.

"Food!" Alice called out and immediately we were assaulted by Jasper, Emmett and Edward, who took the food and all gave Esme a kiss on the cheek before running to the dining room and putting everything out on the table before sitting down.

Edward had saved me a seat next to him and I stole a bit of the hotdog he had gotten as I pulled off his hat and sat it on the back of the chair.

Edward leaned back and placed his arm across my back as he munched on food, every now and then popping a bit of food in my mouth even though I was feeding myself just fine.

"Stop it." I giggled as Edward slipped his arm down to my waist and tickled my side lightly.

I pushed his arm away and gave him a playful scowl before getting up and helping to clear the table seeing as everyone was finished eating.

I went to my bedroom and changed into my Pj's before meeting Edward in his bedroom and finding him in his long Pj pants with no shirt on.

"What do you want to do now?" Edward asked me and I smirked before shrugging as I pulled his hat off my head and placed it on his. He smirked and pulled it off, shoving it over the bed post before looking at me.

"Sleep maybe, seeing as we're going to be at the beach at midnight." I said and I yawned before climbing up onto his bed and lying so I was facing Edward as he climbed into the bed beside me.

"Ok, sleep sounds nice. I don't know about you but I didn't get much sleep after last night." Edward said and I smirked before laying my head on his chest and closing my eyes.

"Bella, wake up." I heard Edward whispering in my ear and I curled into his side more and yawned.

"Five more minutes, please." I muttered and Edward laughed before kissing my forehead and I opened my eyes to see him wearing a hoody and holding one of his large hoodies out to me.

"You may want to put this on and we can get going." Edward said and I sat up and yawned before pulling his hoody over my head and pulling on my gloves before looking up at him.

Edward wrapped a scarf loosely around my neck and kissed my cheek before pulling me up off the bed and leading me out my room and down through the dark house, holding my hand the whole time and a torch in the other.

When we got outside Edward mounted Colby and he smiled at me before reaching down and giving me his hand.

I grabbed his hand and Edward pulled me up onto the back of his saddle, waiting till I had wrapped my arms around his torso before he kicked the horse into a gallop and we headed out through an empty paddock.

We rode for about half an hour before I saw the sand and sea through the trees and Edward rubbed my hand lightly before we slowed and broke through the last line of trees, emerging on an empty beach with lights shining not too far away.

"Come on." Edward whispered and I dismounted before he dismounted and tied Colby to a tree, leading me away a bit and sitting down in the sand with me between his legs.

I leaned back on Edward and watched as I saw the city lights shining back off the water in a rainbow of colours. Edward wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck lovingly, making me smirk and lean back into him further.

"I love coming here a night. We used to come here every night they put on fireworks shows but as the years passed that got less and less and we stopped coming all together, everyone but me." Edward whispered and I nodded lightly before sighing as we sat together.

After a little while I drifted to sleep snuggled in Edward's warm arms.

**EPOV**

"Come on Bella." I whispered and looked down at her to see her eyes were closed before I smiled and pulled her into my arms. It was just nearing dawn as I hoisted Bella up onto Colby and untied him before climbing up behind Bella and wrapping my arms around her as I grabbed the reins and turned Colby towards the entrance to the forest.

We rode in silence and I looked down at Bella every so often to see her head was still resting on my chest only her expression had changed each time I looked at her.

I smirked as we came to a halt outside the stables and I saw Emmett walking out the house and stretching.

Slowly I got down from Colby and Emmett took the reins as I pulled Bella down into my arms and walking inside with her in my arms, sleeping like an angel.

"Edward, were you out all night?" Esme asked as I carried Bella and I shook my head.

"We left shortly before midnight. Just because it's our off day together." I whispered to my mother before carrying Bella up to my room where the curtains were thick and dark before laying her on my bed with the cover's pulled back.

I pulled Bella's boots and socks off before holding her up and pulling my hoody over her head and laying her down with the blankets over her.

I got up and looked in the mirror, sighing at my reflection before I pulled off my hoody and shoes and climbed into bed behind Bella in my track pants I had been wearing last night when I went to sleep.

I slept till midday before my alarm went off, thanks to Alice and I quickly shut it off, turning and looking down at Bella to see she was moving slightly as she groaned.

"Go back to sleep, love. I just need to get up and go do something." I whispered into Bella's ear and I heard a feint sigh from her before a crash sounded down stairs and I growled to myself before pulling on some shoes and a shirt before going down stairs to find Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper standing in the lounge looking at a man about my age glaring at them.

"Excuse me, some people are trying to sleep, who are you and what are you going here?" I asked as I walked in front of Alice, being careful not to stand on the smashed glass vase of Esme's before I glared at the man.

"I'm here to pick up Bella. My girlfriend." The man smirked and I glared at him before shaking my head. The guy punched me to get me out the way and I punched back, making him hit the wall before coming forward a bit.

"Number one, Bella is sleeping. Number two, you aren't her boyfriend. End of story, get out." I snapped and the guy staggered forward and swung at me but I ducked and pulled Alice down with me so she didn't get hit before I smacked him in the legs and bought him down to his knees.

"What's all the noise?" I heard Bella's sleepy voice yawn and I moved over to her and took her face in my hands as I wiped the sleep from her eyes and kissed her forehead.

"Nothing, Bella. Just go back to bed and I'll be there soon." I whispered in her ear and kissed her before I was pulled away and the man grabbed Bella's arm and dragged her off to one side away from me.

"Bella, baby. Come on, we're leaving." The guy said and Bella looked up at him calmly and sighed. No one expected what came next, least off all the guy who was holding her.

One moment Bella was standing still and the next moment the guy was lying on the ground holding his bloody nose as Bella shook her hand and glared at him.

"Carter you asshole. Go home; you are high on whatever the hell you have today. I'm not your fucking baby or anything else and I never will be. You know I can have you begging me to stop so you better leaving before I attack you and you leave in an ambulance. And don't you dare touch Edward or anyone else I know or love ever again." Bella snapped before rubbing her fist as she yawned before walking to the stairs and going up them, leaving Carter lying on the ground.

"Emmett, Jasper can you sort that out?" I asked and they nodded before I followed Bella up stairs, stopping in and getting us both coffee at the kitchen before going into my room to find her lying in bed with her eyes closed.

**BPOV**

"Hey Bella." I heard Edward whisper and I smiled as I opened my eyes and he sat on the bed beside me, letting me snuggle into his side against the pillows before he handed me a coffee.

"Hey. Thanks and I'm sorry about Carter." I whispered back and Edward smirked before taking my hand I had punched Carter with and kissing each one of my knuckles.

"Don't be. He was an asshole like you said. But I do want to know how you know him if you will divulge that information." Edward said as I smirked before raking my fingers over his stomach where his tee shirt had pulled up a bit.

"I used to date him. He was the one who got me into drugs and alcohol and then when I grew up it was too hard to leave. Even though he was beating me he was also giving me everything I craved. The drugs, the alcohol, even sexual pleasure. When Charlie picked me up from my party where I was pissed and Carter left me there telling me not to bother calling because of my 'psycho father.' Now that I think about it there are good sides to this whole 'send Bella away to change stuff.'" I whispered the last bit before turning and placing my coffee on the bedside table with Edward's as I straddled his lap.

"The good side of all of this is I got to experience life in the country, I can ride horses, I've met new friends, I own a horse…and I met you." I whispered and ran a hand through Edward's hair before wrapping my arms around his neck and hugging him as he hugged me back.

"I see the good side all the time Bella because the good side is you." Edward whispered and I smiled before looked down at my clothes before getting up and picking up my coffee.

"Get dressed, we can't sleep for the rest of the day." I ordered before walking into my bedroom and dressing.


	9. Chapter 9

**BPOV**

_Two and a half months since Carter came and life is great. I saw Ricky a few days ago before he boarded a plane to go back home and he told me that mum and dad missed me. I haven't spoken to dad since I left, mainly because I blame him for sending me here but mum and I have talked several times. At night, once a week, she calls to help me with the school work that Carlisle got from the local school and we then talk about all sorts of things and sometimes I play music for her._

_Lately I haven't had a room to myself at night. Either I go to Edward's room at night and sleep in his bed or he comes into my room, we've started moving my things into his room, I have my clothes mixed with his in the closet and draws and my pictures and other things lie around his bedroom all the time. Edward and I are now official. We are indeed dating and he is my boyfriend. Victory! He took me out to a movie and dinner shortly after Ricky's second visit and he asked me to be his girlfriend. We still fight-a lot- and sometimes I don't talk to him but we still share a room because we're used to it._

_My music, every night before we go to sleep Edward get's me to play him a song. He says I could be a star one day but I don't think so. Lately, if I want to be famous, I want to be a famous Horse show competitor because I love it. _

_Mystic is going to Forks soon. Edward said that seeing as I have been here three of the six months I should start riding other horses and also, Mystic needs time to go through quarantine and settle in before I start riding him again so mum and dad are finding someone to look after him until I go home. I can't wait to see him again but also, I don't want to go because if I do, I won't see Edward everyday. If I leave I can't shop with Alice, or joke with Emmett and Jasper, or Cook with Esme, or talk with Carlisle or even play music with Rosalie. I'll miss it all._

_Edward's still asleep but I can see he's starting to wake up so I'll put you back into my bedside table draw and snuggle into Edward's side._

I smiled before doing as I had written and lying one hand on his chest and rubbing lightly as Edward yawned before stretching his arms above his head and hugging me.

I smiled as I played with the waist of Edward's boxers before blushing as I looked at what I had slept in.

I was wearing a pair of black Minnie mouse Pj short shorts and a matching tank top. I felt Edward's hand that was resting on my hip pinching my tank top between two fingers like he did with everything I wore to bed before he pulled me tight against him and turned onto his side.

"Morning my beautiful girlfriend." He muttered as I snuggled into him and I giggled before sighing.

"Morning Mr. Possessive." I giggled as I heard Ducky crowing and I kissed Edward lightly before pushing myself out of bed and grabbing a pair of skinny jeans and a baby blue tank top.

"I'm having first shower." I said as I grabbed my bra and boy shorts before waltzing into the bathroom and turning the shower on, stripping before stepping behind the black curtain and into the steamy hot spray.

"Bella I have questions for you." Edward said as he walked into the bathroom and I poked my head around the curtain and looked at him as he sat on the bathroom sink bench.

"Fire away." I was used to Edward walking in. He had taken to coming in and talking to me while I was in the shower but Ricky was the one who started Bringing Edward in on his second visit.

Back home when I was showering was the only time I was home so Ricky had taken to sitting on the bench and talking to me while I was in the shower.

"Ok, so if I were to ask you to move in with us permanently what would you say?" Edward asked and I blushed before moving back behind the curtain and rubbing shampoo into my hair.

"Ok, taken that you would probably ask me when I was about to leave, I would say no. I miss my home too much but if you were to ask me a few months after I had left I would say yes because I would miss you more than ever." I said and I heard Edward murmuring to himself.

"Ok, what if I said I was going to move in with you because I wanted to be with you?" Edward answered with and I smiled as I rinsed out my hair before taking the soap and my shaver and starting to shave my legs.

"No. I would feel so heart broken for being the reason you left home finally which would most likely lead to depression on my part and home sickness on your part and then you would eventually hate me for being the reason you left home and then you could dump me for that and leave and I would be even more heart broken and everyone in your family would probably hate me…next question." I said and Edward laughed before humming to himself.

"What about a long distance relationship?" Edward asked and I bit my lip for a moment.

"Yes. With a long distance relationship there are the troubles of who's faithful and who's not and of course there's the whole miles apart, heart broken two am crying phone calls but then again it means that neither of us would have to leave home and we could eventually meet in the middle or after I move out of home I could come live here and the problem would be solved but the whole time we were apart I would be thinking about what chick is looking you up and down while thinking about having sex with you and vis-versa. Complicated but eventually it would work out." I said before peering round the curtain and looking at Edward.

"Towel." I said and put my hand out as I turned the shower off with my foot. I took the towel and dried my hair quickly before wrapping it around my body and stepping out the shower.

I moved close to Edward and kissed him lightly before walking out the bathroom and waiting till I heard the spray again before walking in.

"Ok, so tell me this, what is with all the questions about relationships?" I asked as I pulled on my underwear before pulling up my jeans and moving my towel to my hair.

"Well, I was thinking about what is going to happen when you leave. I thought that maybe you knew what we were going to do." Edward said before his head poked out from behind the curtain and he smiled.

"Maybe if we cut our hearts in two and stitch half of the others heart to their remaining half then we'll never be apart." Edward said and I shivered before shaking my head.

"Sorry but I'm not into experimental surgery in order to never be apart from you. Anyway, we can jump that duck marsh when we go galloping up to it." I said, taking the name of the jump Edward and I had practiced last week and using it in my sentence, making him laugh.

"Ok, you win. We won't go walking through the course as rider and instructor, we'll let the rider choose everything she does on this four start competition and see what she comes up with. Perfect!" Edward laughed before I handed him my towel and pulled my top on. I walked into the bedroom and grabbed my hair brush as I waited for him to get dressed.

Once he was dressed Edward came into the bedroom and grinned at me, putting his arms around my waist and hugging me tightly to him as we kissed. I moaned slightly as Edward nibbled on my lip and I gripped my fingers in his hair at the back of his head

"We need to go down stairs." I mumbled as Edward pulled back for air before kissing me again. I smirked as his hands moved from my back to my thighs and he lifted me up, making me wrap my legs tightly around his waist.

"Nah, nothing to do today." Edward muttered and I giggled before moving my head to his shoulder and kissing his neck lightly.

"Come on. Carlisle said that there was going to be a family discussion and that I'm now family. Let's go before they send Emmett up here and he makes sexual innuendo comments all day." I murmured before unwrapping my legs from Edward's waist and slowly sliding down till my feet touched the ground.

Being a whole head shorter than Edward had its perks sometimes, for Edward, like when he felt like carrying me all he had to do was wrap his arms around my waist and lift slightly and I wouldn't be able to touch the ground.

I took Edward's hand and pulled on it lightly before he wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked out and down the stairs to the dining room where everyone was waiting in their usual seats.

I sat down beside Edward and he put his arm across the back of my seat making me blush like usual before I looked to Carlisle.

"Ok, some of you know what this meeting is about but some others don't. This is about the upcoming three-star Competition in Phoenix, Arizona. I want to have at least four of our horses out in that Competition and Bella, Esme and I have talked and we think you should be one of the riders." Carlisle said and a shocked expression came to my face as I looked at him before looking at Esme.

"I…I don't know. I've only been riding horses for three and a half months. How do you know I won't stuff up?" I asked and Carlisle smiled.

"All rider's 'stuff up', Bella, but we believe you can do it and if you do too, you can ride in the competition. There are three levels, Dressage, cross-country jumps and cross-country racing. We think you should go for it." Esme said and I looked at Edward before biting my lip lightly.

"Can I think it over today?" I asked and they nodded before Edward hugged me lightly with one arm.

"Ok, so we need three more of you to ride and one maybe. Who want's to do it?" Carlisle said and I saw Emmett and Jasper grin before looking at Carlisle and nodding.

"Yea, we'll do it." Jasper said and Alice smirked before nodding as well. "I'll do it. I haven't ridden a competition since I sprained my ankle last year and you wouldn't let me on again."

"I'll go in if Bella doesn't want to." Edward said and everyone looked at him seriously. I shied into Edward's side and he stood up and pulled me with him before leading me out to the stables.

"Come on Bella, let's get Matrix and Stella and go for a ride." Edward said and I nodded before we walked into the tack room and I grabbed the things for Matrix before walking to her stall and opening it.

Once we had the two horses tacked Edward and I set off across the paddocks checking the outer fence line.

"Bella, I know you can ride, I believe in you. Please Bella." Edward said once we were in the second paddock. I bit my lip and looked over at him before looking down at Matrix's mane.

"What if I screw up so badly that everyone laughs at me? What if I do something wrong and the horse I'm on rolls? I'm scared." I said and Edward placed a hand on my thigh before taking my hand and kissing it.

"Guess what Bella? The competition you are riding in is the same one I first rode in. There was a junior section and I was 13 but even with all the experience I had I stuffed up so bad. You are different to how I am and was. I know you know you can do it and I believe you more than anything. I'll stand by you all the way, I'll help you train, and I'll be your personal groom and trainer. I'll make sure you don't fail." Edward said and I smiled before nodding.

"Ok, as long as you promise to be by me the whole time I'll do it." I said and Edward smiled before leaning over and kissing me lightly.

"Shall we ride to the over side of the Ranch and back?" Edward asked and I nodded before kicking Matrix into a gallop and galloping ahead of Edward as I giggled.


	10. Chapter 10

**BPOV**

_I have a week until the competition starts and I'm so nervous. We arrived in Arizona yesterday so we could get ready and set up but I don't think I can do it anymore. Edward and I have been working on my dressage routine for the last few weeks and now I'm starting to get scared again. The Arizona Tracks where the race is held is a large horse ranch with a race track and competition arena built into it. There are three large stables where our horses are being kept and I am riding Matrix. She's been good for me so far and I'll be riding her in all three events before she is officially up for the market buyers who will be searching for a new horse at one of these competitions as Carlisle said._

_The riders aren't staying on the ranch. Edward and I have rented a one bedroom flat at a motel/flat building about two hundred metres down the road from the Arizona Tracks. The rest of the Cullen's are staying in a nice hotel closer to town because Alice wants to shop a little before the competition and also there was only one room left in the place Edward and I are in._

_I'm happy that Edward and I are sharing a flat. Out flat has one master bedroom with an ensuit bathroom, a small kitchen, a lounge and a small cut off dining space that hasn't been used once since we got here. Edward and I haven't had a fight in two weeks and we're really happy together. I can't wait till the competition is over and Edward and I have some time to relax._

"Babe, what are you writing about?" Edward asked as he climbed on top of me and rolled me over so he was lying over me with his elbows holding his weight.

"None of your sexy business." I said and closed my journal with the pen inside before kissing Edward. I wrapped my arms up around his neck and he moaned slightly as I grinded my hips into his lightly before he moved his hands to my hips and he gripped them tightly, holding them down to the bed as I moved my lips to his neck and kissed it lightly before moving my lips to his ear.

"Can't you take a little heat?" I breathed before moving back to his lips and kissing him before letting him take over and lying back on the bed as Edward kissed down my neck to where my Pj tank top sat low on my boobs before he kissed all the way back to my lips.

I raked my nails up and down Edward's back lightly and he growled at me before moving his hands to the hem of my shirt and gripping it in his fingers.

I nodded as he looked up at me and Edward started to pull it up before we heard the front door slam open and he stopped groaning before pushing my top back down and sitting back.

"Emmett." We said together before Emmett's head popped around the door jam to our bedroom with his eyes closed.

"Are we decent?" he said like a little kid and I grabbed a pillow and threw it at him before grabbing one of Edward's hoodies and pulling it on, zipping it up before giggling as I saw Edward's little problem had begun.

"Go have a shower, baby. I'll sort out Emmett." I murmured in Edward's ear and he kissed me lightly before walking to the bathroom as I put my hand to Emmett's face and pushed as I walked out the room.

"You are so annoying Emmett, we're not at home so you don't have to get up at 5am and come down here. Hell, it's bloody 7am and you're here? Why Emmett? In the name of all that's holy, why?" I asked and Emmett laughed before handing me back my pillow as I sat down on the couch beside Alice and took a cheerio from her bowl and popped it into my mouth.

"Ok, so why the early morning wake up call? I thought we weren't meeting till 10 at you're hotel." I yawned and I heard the shower turn off before Edward came through in jeans and a tee shirt.

"Nice timing you two." Edward groaned and he pulled me up from the couch before sitting down and pulling me into his lap.

"Hey, not our fault you two were about to get naked. I could hear you moaning when we were outside." Alice said and I groaned and blushed before pushing my face into Edward's chest.

"Please just shoot me now!" I groaned and Emmett laughed before he and Alice both made kissy faces at us.

"Shut up you guys! Now why the hell are you here this early?" Edward said and I yawned slightly before moving my head to his shoulder and looking at Emmett as he sat in the arm chair.

"Carlisle sent us to pick you up. He want's us all to go into town today and pick up a few things. Bella, he said you would need some stuff for when you're competing." Alice said and I sighed before nodding as I got up.

"I'm showering and getting changed and then we can go." I said and Edward stood up and came with my into the bedroom where he made the bed while I got in the shower and showered and shaved my legs.

I dressed in a pair of black boy shorts, a lacy bra, black denim short shorts and a deep blue tank top. I pulled on my black high rise chucks and looked in the mirror before pulling my black Juicy hoody over the top.

I brushed my hair out and walked into the lounge, shoving my cell phone in my pocket before taking Edward's hand and walking with him out to the car where Emmett and Alice were waiting.

We drove to The Paradise Hotel where the rest of the Cullen's were before driving into town, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie in one car and Alice, Jasper Edward and me in the other.

It was about 10.30 when we reached the large air-conditioned shopping mall and everyone rushed inside, splitting up into three groups.

Edward smiled down at me as we stood with Carlisle and Esme, Carlisle looking at a map to the mall before turning back to me.

"Ok, Edward, go upstairs to the first floor and take Bella to the Dapple Grey. Get all the gear she needs for competitive riding and take it back to the car, then you can do whatever you like as long as we you meet us back here and 12.30 to have lunch." Carlisle ordered and Edward took my hand and led me up the escalator to a large store called the Dapple Grey that had a horse as the logo.

"Come on, Bella." Edward said and we walked inside, looking around before he led me over to the female side of the store.

"Ok, when you ride you will wear your white blouse, the black helmet Carlisle already has for you, white jodhpurs and a almost Navy Blue jacket with B.S embroyded on the side of it. Carlisle already rung up a week ago and organized for the jacket so it will be ready to pick up now." Edward said as I ran my fingers over a pair of Black jodhpurs. Edward pulled a white pair in my size and handed them to me before picking up a couple of things for Matrix before we walked to the counter and he gave the lady he details.

"Ok, I have that Jacket right here. Cullen Mustang Ranch, right?" the lady asked and Edward nodded before the lady left, coming back with a cool jacket.

I took the jacket and smiled as I looked at the front beast pocket to see the Cullen Mustang Ranch logo on it before I saw a beautiful B.S Embroyded on the back.

"That looks so cool." I smiled and handed the Jacket over before Edward Paid for everything and we left

"Bella, come on sweetie. Wake up." I heard a female voice say and I swatted them away before curling further into Edward's side groaning as he moved before I opened my eyes and glared at him.

"What time is it?" I asked and rolled onto my back, looking up to see my mother standing beside the bed.

"Mom? You're here!" I squealed and jumped out of bed, hugging my mother tightly as she laughed before nodding into my shoulder.

"I came to see you compete. Your father is here too." She said and I frowned before looking back at Edward and seeing him smile at me as he sat up in bed.

"Oh…is Ricky here?" I asked and she nodded, making me smile before I pulled Edward's hoodie over my head and walked into the lounge, smiling and picking Ricky up in a hug before standing him on the couch.

"Hey Ricky, how are you?" I asked and Ricky grinned at me, hugging me again as Charlie stood up from the couch and smiled at me, receiving a frown in return.

"Come on Ricky, I'll get dressed into my riding gear then we can go. Edward and I need to walk the cross-country jump track." I said and turned, walking into the bedroom and closing the door before getting changed quickly into a normal tee shirt, my jodhpurs and my new riding boots before walking into the lounge and smiling at the already dressed Edward.

"Shall we go?" I asked looking at Renee and Ricky, not acknowledging Charlie at all.

"Sure. Edward, why don't you drive Alaric and Renee and I'll drive Bella?" Charlie said and I groaned before looking at Edward who gave me a reassuring smile.

"Ok, see you when we get there." Edward said and I glared at him before following Charlie out to the rental car as Edward told him to just follow his car.

"Edward seems like a nice boy." Charlie said once we were alone and I rolled my eyes as I got in the car and did up my seat belt.

"He is, what problem do you have with it?" I sneered and Charlie glared at me before starting the car, waiting for Edward's to drive ahead of us.

"Nothing. I just hope you don't change him and make him like all the rest. Also that you'll see _some_ light at the end of the tunnel, wont get knocked up and you will change for the best." Charlie said and I gasped before glaring at him.

"Oh my god. You don't have any faith in me! No wonder I have issues. And for your information I won't get 'knocked up' I'm not fucking stupid. I can't believe you, you don't think I can change, do you?" I asked and Charlie scoffed as we followed Edward's car.

"No, I don't think you can change because you've been the same for so long and so far, nothing has changed you. I only agreed to let you have that stupid horse because it would give you _something_ to be responsible for." Charlie snapped back and I felt tears forming in my eyes as we pulled up in a park beside Edward's car.

"For your information, Mystic isn't a stupid horse. I can't believe my own father doesn't have any faith in me. How do you expect me to change when even you can't change?" I said before ripping my seatbelt of and getting out the car before running to the stables to find Matrix.

When I found Matrix's stall I went in and hugged the large mare, wiping my tears away before grabbing my hair tie off my wrist and pulling my hair up into a ponytail.

"Bella, what's up?" Edward asked as he walked into the stall and I turned and looked at him before hugging him tightly.

"He's a jerk. How can he expect me to change when he can't change himself? When I go home, with the way he is, all this work everyone's done will go down the drain and I'll be right back at square one. You know what he told me in the car? He said that he hopes I won't make you like the rest of the guys I've gone out with and that he hopes I won't get knocked up." I cried and Edward held me tight and rubbed my back as I cried into his shoulder.

"You'll prove him wrong, Bella. Before he leaves he will see that you are changing and he'll never doubt you again." Edward whispered in my ear and kissed my forehead before hugging me tighter.

Once I had wiped my eyes Edward helped me to make myself look normal before we quickly fed Matrix and walked out to where everyone, including the Cullen's were waiting.

"Sorry, I just wanted to check on Matrix." I muttered as an excuse before grinning at Ricky. "Wana piggy back right Ricky?" I asked and Edward helped Ricky onto my back before we walked to the track. Carlisle and Emmett leading the way be heaps and Edward, Ricky and I dragging along at the back.

"Bella, you may want to take this course carefully. There are a few places where the gaps between the jumps will be a little tight. We can work on that tomorrow morning just before your dressage competition as a warm up Matrix." Edward said and I nodded before Ricky tapped my shoulder.

"Can I go see Emmett?" Ricky asked and I smiled before putting him down and kissing his cheek.

"Go on Buddy." I smiled and Ricky ran away before Edward placed his arm around my shoulders and we walked a little slower.

"You know, I used to think Kids were pests. Now I wouldn't mind them." Edward smiled and I giggled before elbowing him lightly. I walked up to a flowerbox looking over before spotting two giant squirrel jumps.

"What are they?" I asked and Edward laughed before running a hand through his hair.

"I can never remember but trust me when I say everything has to be perfect on those jumps. That's the harder but quicker rout that only mad people take. You have to jump in the middle of the Squirrel's tail and correct your horse quickly before taking the next jump followed by the duck marsh." Edward said and I nodded before walking around the Flower box.

Once we were done walking the course Edward set up a small jumps course with Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle while Emmett, Alice, Jasper and I tacked our horses.

Emmett was riding Superman, Alice was riding Wonder Women and Jasper was riding Robin Hood. My brother named those three horses and I laughed so hard when I heard. I was lucky, Carlisle chose Matrix's name before I came to stay with them.

When we got to the arena I groaned as I saw they had set up a makeshift duck marsh and squirrels before I rode up beside Emmett and smirked.

"Hey, how do you think Superman will go on the course?" I asked sheepishly and Emmett laughed before patting my leg lightly.

"We're going to fly through it." Emmett said and we laughed before lining up in a row With Emmett first and me second with Alice then Jasper behind me.

"Ok, Emmett, you set the First course and everyone follow him, once Emmett is done Edward will call out to you and help you with your changes and directions. Ready? Start." Carlisle called from the side of where all the jumps were put in rows and turns and I watched Emmett carefully as he made a figure-8, waiting till he was beside Jasper before I shot forward on Matrix and imitated Emmett's performance.

I stuffed up when it came to the middle of the figure-8 and I forgot which way to go but with a quick shout from Edward I was back in the game and riding swiftly.

We continued our practice like that till around 3pm before stopping and going back to our stalls. Edward and Carlisle joined me and told me tips as Edward and I untacked and groomed Matrix before feeding her and closing and padlocking the stall door, slipping the key onto Edward's set of keys before we met everyone back at the cars.

"What now?" Emmett asked as I looked at my cell to see it was about 4pm. I sighed as I leaned back into Edward's chest and he wrapped his arms around me and put his chin on my shoulder as Charlie gave us a shifty look.

"I want to get Ricky back to our Hotel and get him washed up and ready for supper. Jetlag is still settling in so I might have an early night with him." Renee said and I nodded before looking up at Edward.

"Bella and I are ordering in takeaways and watching a movie." Edward said and I smiled as he kissed the back of my head before everyone else decided to just go back to their hotel.

I drove back with Edward in his car and everyone separated, leaving Edward and I to change into our Pj's and fight over what movie and takeaways we were having.


	11. Chapter 11

**BPOV**

My breathing was ragged as I pushed Matrix forward, encouraging her quietly as I looked to the side lines.

I saw everyone's face but the one that stood out the most was Edward, watching me with hope hi his eyes.

"Come on Trix, Just this last jump!" I pushed forward getting myself into the right position for jumping the game keepers brush. As I went forward everything slowed and in a matter of seconds I was on the ground, looking up to see faces watching me, haunting me.

Everyone was there saying hurtful things about me and then Edward and my father were the only two left.

_Even the horse sees there's nothing special about you, you're just another drug addict._ Edward's voice pierced my ears as tears welled in my eyes before he vanished and I was standing face to face with my father.

_Just another druggy. You're nothing, you're not even my daughter, I don't know who you are, and you're a disgrace. I wish I had nothing to do with you. Leave, don't come back and don't dare touch Alaric._ I heard the words and the scene changed to when my father picked my high, drunk ass up from an alleyway, just before the first time I ran away, 24 hours to be exact. I had wanted so much to change and I felt as I dragged my long nails across my arm, drawing blood painlessly.

"Bella! Wake up." I heard a voice say and I opened my eyes quickly gasping as I looked at my hands and saw blood on them before I looked up at Edward and shot out of bed quickly.

"Oh my god! What did I do? How are you, what did I do to you? I'll go get a cloth and clean you up!" I gasped, feeling the tears that had formed while I was asleep seeping into reality and sliding down my face as Edward grabbed my shoulders and pushed me down onto the bed.

"Bella, it wasn't me. You didn't hurt me." Edward said and used a cloth to wipe the blood from his chest before taking my arms lightly and turning them over so I could see my arms.

I gasped as I looked down at the long, deep marks going across my arms, one mark for each of my fingers. I quickly pushed myself up from the bed, making sure not to drip anymore blood onto the sheets before I ran into the bathroom and locked both the doors, sitting against one as I grabbed a wet cloth and slowly dabbed at my cuts.

"Bella, I'm calling Carlisle to look at you. He'll bring his medical kit." Edward called through the door as I winced and held back my tears, feeling the blood as it ran down my wrists more, now only small trickles even though the cuts were very deep.

"Baby, come out Bella. Let me wrap your arms." Edward called through the door as I put the cloth over my right arm where the cuts were and pressing lightly before repeating on the other arm.

"Bella, come out. I need to take a look at your arms." Carlisle called through one of the doors and I sniffed and winced as I got up and unlocked one door, letting Carlisle in before locking it again.

"Does it hurt?" Carlisle asked and I nodded before uncovering my cuts and hearing him gasp before he grabbed out all the things he needed.

"Bella, I'm going to put stitches in because they're deep. You'll still be able to ride tomorrow but you'll have to have your arms wrapped under your jacket." Carlisle said as I looked away, feeling the tugs at my skin as he stitched quickly, cleaning me up as he went before wrapping my first arm.

"I can't do it." I whispered under my breath to myself and Carlisle looked up at me and gave me a light smile before finishing and wrapping my Right arm just as tightly as he wrapped the left one.

"Come on, Sweetheart, come outside and see Edward. He's worried about you." Carlisle said, treating me like I was his child, kissing my forehead lightly and hugging me with one arm.

I shook my head and slowly unlocked the door, letting Carlisle out before closing the door and locking it, sliding down and leaning against it.

"Bella, come out please." I heard a little whisper and I turned and looked at the door, biting my lip before opening the door slightly and seeing Ricky watching me from where he was sitting on the other side of the door.

"No. I can't let Edward see me like this. Remember what happened last time this happened? I had to get help showering for god's sake. I don't want Edward to see me, I'm covered in blood and it hurts to try and clean it off." I said and sniffed before Ricky got onto his hands and knees and crawled through the gap in the door.

"Come on then, I'll help you get the blood off with a cloth." Ricky said as he locked the door again and I looked up at him as Ricky grabbed one of the clean cloths from under the sink and ran it under hot water before coming over and kneeling down in front of me.

"Thank you Ricky." I said as I put my arm up and Ricky wiped the blood that went from my elbow down to where the bandage started. Once he was finished helping me take the blood off I smiled at him and gave him a very light hug.

"Is Alice here?" I asked and Ricky grinned before getting up. "I'll get Alice to find you some clothes." Ricky said and I grinned before he left and I stood up, sighing as I looked at myself. I knew Edward had seen me in only my underwear, we had started getting changed in front of each other at night but we turned away when the other got naked.

When Ricky came back he had Alice with him and Alice handed me my clothes, Helping me when I needed it but keeping her back turned when I didn't need any help. Once I was done Alice hugged me lightly and took the things covered in blood and put them in a plastic bag.

"I'll get these washed. Anything else you need?" Alice asked and I bit my lip before picking up my hair brush.

"Will you brush my hair?" I asked, seeing as when I lifted my arms it pulled on the stitches.

Alice brushed my hair slowly before letting it hang freely down to a third of the way down my back. She left the room and I unlocked both bathroom doors before walking out into the bedroom and pulling Edward's hoody over my tee-shirt and jeans so my bandages weren't seen before walking into the lounge and looking at everyone.

They were all there and my mother sighed as she saw me before coming and hugging me, my father directly behind her. When Charlie went to put his arms around me I pulled away, looking at him carefully before walking over to Edward and leaning into him as he hugged me tightly.

"Sorry." I mumbled into Edward's chest and he kissed my forehead as Carlisle rushed everyone to continue as if nothing as happened.

Edward and I were to ride to the stables and walk the course again. As we walked out the front door Charlie went to speak to me but I walked closer to Edward and sped up a little before rushing to the car and jumping into it.

The day rushed by and by the time it hit 7 o'clock, Edward and I were just sitting down in the hotel, alone as we snuggled up on the couch.

"What happened this morning?" Edward asked as he sat with me between his legs, lying across the couch as I snuggled into him and sighed.

"Reoccurring dream. Nothing to worry about." I said and Edward looked down at me sighed before kissing my forehead.

"Everything to worry about. You looked a mess this morning, like you'd seen a ghost and it scared me so much. I wanted to take you in my arms and not let anyone touch you but you ran off. You've been avoiding Charlie all day as well." Edward whispered and I sat up and crossed my legs, facing the TV with Edward sitting facing me with one leg crossed and the other hanging off the couch.

"Please, can we not. I can't live through that two times in the same day. Heck, once in a life time is enough for that. Edward, I promise I will tell you everything, eventually, but I _literally _can't at the moment." I whispered, not noticing that I was trying to dig my nails into my arms until Edward grabbed my hands and pulled them forward, away from my body so I couldn't hurt myself.

"Ok, ok Bella. I believe in you, I trust you. I know you will tell me eventually and I know I can believe and trust in you. I have you know you can Believe and trust in me too, for when the time comes where you really open up to me, fully." Edward said and I nodded before he took a deep breath, looking into my eyes.

"Because, I don't think I can wait much longer, Bella. You're still living in the past. I promise I can be your future, I can wait but until you stop living in the past, I don't know what to do for you now and I can see it's hurting you more than it's hurting me." Edward said and I looked into his eyes, trying to see where he was going with all of this. I was confused and I bit my lip and tried to see the answer in his eyes.

"What do you mean? I don't get it Edward." I said and Edward looked down at my hands in his and kissed my knuckles before letting go of my hands.

"I'm going to stay with the rest of my family tonight. I'm sorry Bella, but I don't know what I am to you until you can live with your past being just that. The past." Edward said and I furrowed my eyebrows, watching Edward as he get up and grabbed his large bag from beside the door before walking out, leaving me sitting there.

I saw quiet for a few moments, listening to the sounds around me, hearing as Edward got in the car and started it up before leaving. Leaving me, leaving us and leaving an empty void inside of me.

"I still don't understand." I whispered to myself and I pulled my knees up to my chest and rocked myself back and forth before suddenly bursting into tears and grabbing at my hair.

I didn't know what to do. Without Edward I was that druggy that everyone hated, with Edward I was the person I wanted to be and at that moment, I was lost and didn't know what to do.

**EPOV**

"Hey Ed, what are you doing here? Where's Bella?" Jasper asked as I walked into the lounge of their hotel room. I had left my bag in the hall way and I sighed as I sat down beside Jasper, everyone watching me.

"I'm staying on the couch tonight. I can't stay there anymore. Bella's back at the motel alone." I said and Alice looked at me with a worried look on her face before she shot up from her seat, grabbing her keys and a small bag of clothes before coming over and slapping me.

"You jerk. She's so lost right now and you've left her. I wouldn't blame her if I get there and find blood everywhere!" Alice shouted at me and I held my cheek where she had slapped me as she bolted from the room, leaving me there in shock with my family around me.

Everyone got up and left to their rooms, all except Carlisle who moved closer to me and sat down on the coffee table.

"Edward, what did you tell Bella?" Carlisle asked in his doctor voice and I took a deep breath before telling him everything that had run through my mind and everything I had said to Bella.

"Don't you love her?" Carlisle asked and I put my head in my hands and growled to myself before glaring at Carlisle.

"Of course I love her! But I can't be her toy for her to cling to when she doesn't know what to do anymore. She won't tell me anything and even though I trust her with every fibre of my being I can't have her using me as…I don't know…as her answer to everything." I growled and Carlisle sighed before getting up and leaving me alone to my thoughts.

**BPOV**

I heard the door as it opened and I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror, noticing the blood on my hands before quickly locking the doors and turning the water on.

I washed my hands and the bandages quickly as I heard someone walking around out in the hotel before I wrapped the bandages so they covered the newly made, smaller cuts in my arms as well as the large stitched ones.

"Bella?" I heard Alice's voice and I looked in the mirror, still seeing blood on my face before I washed it off and slowly walked out to where she was looking at everything I had thrown all over the ground.

"Alice?" I croaked, my voice dry and crackled from crying so much. Alice rushed to me and hugged me before pushing me down onto the couch and rubbing my back as she sat with me.

"Everything he says in a lie." Alice said before I could say anything and I shook my head and clasped my hands together as I crossed my legs.

"He's telling the truth, Alice. Edward can't be with me while I'm still living in the past. If I want any life with Edward it has to be a thing of the future and even though he says he can, I can't expect him to wait for me. I can't get over my past and he can't do anything to help me. Edward and I aren't good together. I'm broken, he's whole. I'm hurting him every time something happens. He's better off with someone else, he can't love me while I can't love." I said and Alice looked at me and sighed before hugging me.

"Bella, do you want me to stay with you tonight? I'll help you get ready in the morning, I have all my things for tomorrow. Rosalie can be your groom tomorrow and Edward can be mine." Alice said and I smiled at her before nodding.

"Thanks Alice." I smiled before we got up and walked to the bedroom. Alice borrowed some Pj's and helped me get into mine before we climbed into the bed and I listened to her as she fell asleep before slowly, sleep eventually came to me.


	12. Chapter 12

**BPOV**

"Ready to go." I breathed as Carlisle finished wrapping my arms in the riders lounge. He helped me get my jacket on and Alice put the last touches into my hair before I stood up and looked at my placing on the list.

Alice was just before me and Emmett was after. Edward would be helping Alice, Emmett and Jasper but Carlisle had managed to put himself down as my caller instead of Edward.

"Let's go. You're on in twenty minutes. We might want to go down to the practice ring and warm our horses up." I said and Alice nodded before we ran down to the practice arena where Rosalie was waiting with Matrix and Edward was holding onto Superman and Wonder women while Jasper was on Robin Hood.

"Here Bella, I'll help you up." Emmett said and he picked me up by the waist and lifted me onto Matrix before climbing onto Superman and riding forward with me behind him.

We warmed our horses up quickly before all of us went to the entrance to the arena and watched Alice do her dressage in a small cut of area before going into her cross-cross country jumps course set up in the rest of the arena.

Once she was done I took a deep breath as the announcer called my name and told everyone a little about me and Hollywood Matrix of Cullen Mustang Ranch. When my music started for my dressage I though over the steps one step before I was to perform it before pushing Matrix into the routine perfectly.

After finishing Matrix and I made a quick trot to the start of the jumps and I sat up properly, waiting for my que before I shot forward, taking the flower box, stone walls and the mushroom as fast as I could before thinking ahead of the other jumps.

Before I had even realized it I was taking the faster rout on the course and I had already passed the Giant Squirrel tails and the cattle feeder. There were 30 jumps in total and the last jump was the gamekeepers brush. I felt my chest tighten and looked down at Matrix and closed my eyes before jumping the Tudor cottages, sizing up the gamekeepers brush.

As I came closer, unlike my dream, I did everything as I was supposed to, not looking down into the gap and we just barely made it over the brush part. I heard the crowds screaming and I took a deep breath as I passed the finishing line and listened to the announcer.

"Very luck for Miss Swan, our first year rider. Not a single thing scraped with her horses hooves and a perfect positioning all round. Hopefully this riders luck will continue as she rides the Cross-country race this afternoon." The announcer said as Emmett finished getting ready before he was called into the arena.

"Bella, you did it! You were amazing!" Alice screamed as she ran over and I looked down at her, giving her a shaky smile before looking at Jasper.

"Help me down please." I asked Jasper and he came over and helped me down, holding my weight as I stumbled slightly before holding onto Matrix's bridle and leading her to her stall alone.

"You did really well, Bella." I heard Edward's voice behind me as I gave Matrix water in her stall and patted her sweaty neck.

"Thank you." I whispered and I heard Edward start to say something before his foot steps echoed and I turned to see he had left me alone.

I closed the bottom half of the stall door and sat on the chair Alice and I had put in there earlier in case I mounted Matrix in there.

"All riders have a twenty minute break then we will be meeting back to start the cross-country race at the starting gates at 1.30." The announcer called and I closed my eyes and lay back against the wall, breathing steadily as Matrix ate and drank.

I grabbed an apple from my lunch box sitting in a cupboard outside the stall before eating that and putting Matrix's bridle back on her.

I mounted Matrix carefully in the stall and rode her out to the small practice arena, going in and walking her round in circles. Everyone had left us to do what they needed and now I finally let myself feel all the emotions I had compressed down.

I let Matrix chose where she walked and I smiled as she continued to just make circles around the arena.

"All riders to the starting boxes." I heard through the speaker and I sat up properly and made myself look presentable riding to the starting box and finding Rosalie who gave me everything I needed and put my stirrups up to the right place.

Rosalie led me into my starting box Beside Alice's as I adjusted my Helmet before Rosalie closed the doors and I looked at Alice happily.

"Whoever wins out of us two pays for lunch when we get home. Just the two of us will go out." Alice said and through the bars she touched my arm before we nodded and get into position, sitting correctly before shooting out of the boxes as the alarm rung.

"You won! You won the cross-country race and had the shortest time in everything!" Rosalie squealed as she ran over and led me away from all the other horses, riders and grooms.

"Did I actually win?" I asked and Rosalie smirked before shaking her head. "I don't know yet, they'll announce the winner, and if it's you, you'll have to go and collect a check for the prize money." Rosalie said and I smiled before suddenly feeling feint.

I looked up and everything started to spin before I looked around, spotting Carlisle as he ran over.

"Help me down, please." I asked and Carlisle grabbed me and slowly pulled me down from Matrix, taking all my weight as I collapsed slightly.

"Get me to the car." I breathed and Carlisle took all my weight, just letting me drag my feet as we slowly walked to the car where it was parked in the shade of a large tree.

As soon as Carlisle opened the back door to the jeep I fell into it and I pulled my Jacket off, looking down at my arms and seeing there was blood soaking through into the outer layer of the fresh bandages.

"We have a problem." I whispered and Carlisle grabbed his medical kit and started pulling my bandaged off carefully, putting them into a small metal bowl that he had pulled from his bag so the blood wouldn't stair the car.

As the bandages came off I looked at my arms to see I had ripped open the stitches on my left arm and on the right arm the cuts I had made after Edward had basically dumped me had caused the extra blood.

"Carlisle I think I need to go to hospital." I whispered and my eyes rolled back into my head as I fell back against the seat, unconscious.

**EPOV**

"Where is Bella?" I asked Rosalie as she quickly worked to sort out Matrix. "You would know if you weren't an asshole." Rosalie snapped and I stepped back a bit as Alice pushed past me and grabbed Rosalie's arm.

"Come on, Bella needs us." Alice said and I grabbed her arm and pulled her so she was looking at me.

"Why does Bella need you?" I growled and Alice winced slightly before pushing my arm off of her.

"She's in hospital. Carlisle drove her there and she's getting her scars glued. She doesn't want you there, she said she wanted me and Rosalie." Alice said and I closed the stall door and locked it before running after them, pushing into the car and Calling out to Emmett to collect the prize stuff if any of us got.

When we reached the hospital I followed Alice and Rosalie and they glared at me before we rushed into the A&E and they ran to Bella as she lay in the bed, getting her arms worked on.

"Hey Bella." I said carefully as I walked closer and Carlisle stood up and let Alice and Rosalie sit down as Bella looked over at me before looking down at the fresh looking cuts on her arms.

"Go away. I don't need you, Edward." Bella said and Alice took Bella's Left hand seeing as it was free and that arm had already been glued.

I went to speak but Alice pulled the curtain in front of me and I sighed before following Carlisle out to where Renee and Charlie were waiting.

I walked out to the car but not before I heard Carlisle utter one sentence to Charlie and Renee. "Bella opened up about everything to me." Carlisle said and I felt the pain in my chest before I ran to the car and stood beside it, kicking its tire before sitting against it.

**BPOV-Two months later**

I looked around the bedroom and sighed before closing my suitcase and placing my guitar on the bare bed.

I pulled the thin envelopes from my pocket and lay them under the strings of my guitar before I grabbed my bag and walked out to the car where Carlisle was waiting.

Everyone was busy on the monthly Mustang search and Carlisle had managed to come back and get me. I was going home today.

"Let's go." I whispered as I sat in the front seat of the car and put my seatbelt on. The drive to the airport was quiet and uneventful but when we got there Carlisle hugged me tightly.

"Thank you Bella. You are an amazing girl and I hope I hear from you again soon." Carlisle said and he hugged me before I went to board my plane and I watched everything vanish as I flew back to Forks.

**EPOV**

"Carlisle! Where were you? We waited for you to come back but you didn't!" I called out as I went into the house and saw Carlisle sitting in the Lounge alone.

"I had to drive Bella to the airport. She didn't want to have to say goodbye to all of you in person. Between Esme, myself and her parents we arranged for her to go home earlier than expected." Carlisle said and I looked at Alice before taking off in a sprint to Bella's room.

When I reached it I looked in and saw the room was bare of everything except her guitar and four envelopes neatly named and tucked under her guitar strings.

I picked up the guitar and carried it downstairs as I pulled the letters out. With the guitar placed on the coffee table I handed the letter's to their correct pairs before taking the one addressed to me and turning it over, slowly peeling back the tab and pulling out four sheets of paper with Bella's neat writing on it.

_March 23rd 2011_

_Edward._

_How do I even begin to explain everything? You lay all your trust in me to tell you everything and I know you thought I would be telling you in person when the time came but I can't. This is what you asked for but I'm sorry it came too late._

_This is a short count of my life story, the way I haven't told anyone._

_I was born on September 13th 1993 to my parents who were both in their teens at the time. By the time I was five I had been moved in and out of six foster homes before Renee and Charlie took me back and they became my parents full time. As I grew up they didn't know what to do so I was basically their experiment._

_When Renee had found out she was pregnant her parent's had disowned her and she moved in with Charlie, not knowing what to do or how everything was going to work out._

_I was the reason my mother never went to university. She wanted to major in Law and become a famous Lawyer to some celebrity like John Cena from WWE wrestling. My father didn't want to go to university but he still could have had a few years more of partying if I hadn't been born._

_When I reached 10 I had moved school 27 times, thanks to various problems, gone in and out of 79 foster homes, each time being shifted back to my parents before finally Renee and Charlie took me back and I lived with them. _

_Just before I did a runner the first time in my life Charlie had just bought me home after catching me drinking alcohol and smoking weed in an alleyway with my boyfriend. He had taken me home and the words he said still haunt me. his exact words were 'Just another druggy. You're nothing, you're not even my daughter, I don't know who you are, and you're a disgrace. I wish I had nothing to do with you. Leave, don't come back and don't dare touch Alaric.' I left less than 24 hours later and didn't come back until Charlie dragged me back._

_When Renee and Charlie had to go back to work I stopped school, only 14 at the time. I looked after Ricky all the time and made sure he had a better life than I had started out with. If anyone ever came knocking we never answered the door in case it was someone to take Ricky away._

_My teenage years have been spent between drinking and doing drugs and looking after my younger brother._

_When my parents sent me to live on the Ranch with you I thought they were trying to kill me. I thought the 'country folk' would eat me because I was just some skinny white 'city folk girl.' I laughed so hard when I realized how childish I seemed._

_When I met you, I realized we weren't that different. Sure, your parents are stable and you've lived with them your entire live where as my life has been a disaster but in reality we were the same. You were so passionate about horses and I realized that your passion for horses was like my passion for music. Music used to get me away from the world and let me see it in another point of view, just like I imagined horses were your music. _

_You taught me about your passion and I soon started to really believe that maybe you could change me and now in know it wasn't you who changed me, it was me who had to change on my own, you were only there to support me the way my parents didn't understand to._

_I remember you were so sweet to me when I first came, you had looked so jealous when you thought I was talking to my boyfriend on the phone and then you found out it was Ricky. I thought you were cute._

_Even though we won't see each other again, I still wish I had fixed everything with you before I left. I suppose in a way this letter is me asking you to forgive me and in another way it's me letting you know that I forgave myself but I know one thing it does tell us._

_This letter is my last goodbye to you. I'm not coming back, I'll avoid any competitions you guys are going to and I won't try to make contact. I know you said that you would wait for me but I don't want you to wait for me anymore, Edward. You helped me to see reality and in doing that you helped me to gain hope and begin to dream again._

_Thanks to you and the rest of your family helped me to begin my life again. I'm going to go to the smaller competitions and start working my way up on Mystic. I'm going to let myself dream about having a life like I thought I would have when I was little, only this dream doesn't need fuel by music, this dream is fuelled by the living things around me that remind me that everyday I push on and continue to live a normal live is one more day I know that you might be proud of me, wherever you are. _

_When we last spoke properly you told me that you didn't think you could wait much longer, that I was still living in the past and that you promised to be my future. You told me you would wait for me and now I free you from that. You don't have to wait, you don't have to be my future. I'll work everything out eventually on my own but now I know what you meant when you told me that the past has to be just that, the past. If I don't let go of my past, how can I ever let myself have a future? _

_I hope you know I don't regret anything that happened between us, no matter how happy or sad and I know you will be an amazing boyfriend to the next girl you date._

_Just know that you are still in my heart and I hope, however small a part it may be, that I'm still in your heart too. You might not be in my future, but I hope I'm contributing to yours. Please take care of my guitar, I left it for you in hope you'll learn an instrument. You taught me your passion, maybe you can learn mine one day._

_I will always love you, even if I never told you._

_With all the love in my heart,_

_Bella Swan._

"Bella left us a check for half a million dollars." Carlisle murmured and I looked up, wiping the tears in my eyes to see they had all long finished their letters.

"What?" I asked and I stood up, my letter still in my hand and I looked at the check made out to Carlisle for half a million dollars.

"She left us this and asked that this be her contribute to the future of Cullen Mustang Ranch." Esme said and I smiled, understanding what Bella had said about contributing to my future.

I sighed and looked down at my letter before running my fingers over her guitar before picking it up and slowly walking up to my bedroom.


End file.
